Grojcats!
by Animal Storyteller
Summary: Grojband, the Newmans, Trina, Mina, and Nick all live normal-not-so-normal life in Peaceville. But when something happens involving a magical rug and Kon's stupidity, all of them end up in the world of Warriors and get into more complex and dangerous situations you could ever dream of. Takes place two moons after the manga in Bramblestar's Storm.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan  
****Leader: Bramblestar-dark tabby with amber eyes  
Apprentice, Soulpaw(blue tom with orange tuft)  
****Deputy: Thornclaw-golden brown tabby tom  
****Medicine Cats: Jayfeather-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
****Leafpool-light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes**

**Warriors  
Brackenfur-golden brown tabby tom  
Cloudtail-long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Hollypaw(black she-cat)  
Brightheart-white she-cat with ginger patches  
Millie-striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Skypaw(blue she-cat with long legs)  
Spiderleg-long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and blue eyes  
Birchfall-light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Bigpaw(huge white tom with black splotches)  
Whitewing-white she-cat with green eyes  
Apprentice, Adderpaw(red she-cat with black stripes)  
Berrynose-cream-colored tom  
Apprentice, Beetlepaw(orange tom with red stripes)  
Mousewhisker-gray and white tom  
Apprentice, Lizardpaw(white tom with black splotches)  
Cinderheart-gray tabby she-cat  
Lionblaze-golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Dovewing-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice, Fernpaw(dark gray she-cat)  
Rosepetal-dark cream she-cat  
Apprentice-Acornpaw(cream-colored she-cat with white splotches)  
Poppyfrost-tortoiseshell she-cat  
Apprentice, Sorrelpaw(tortoiseshell she-cat)  
Briarlight-dark brown she-cat with sky-colored eyes, paralyzed in her hindquarters  
Blossomfall-tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
Apprentice, Mothpaw(brown she-cat with white splotches)  
Bumblestripe-very pale gray tom with black stripes  
Cherryfall-ginger she-cat  
Molewhisker-brown and cream tom  
Lilyheart-tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
Ambershade-pale ginger she-cat  
Dewdrop-gray and white tom  
Snowfall-white, fluffy tom**

**Queens  
Daisy-cream, long-furred cat from the horseplace  
Squirrelflight-dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
Ivypool-silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes**

**Elders  
Purdy-plump tabby, former loner with a gray muzzle  
Graystripe-long-haired gray tom  
Sandstorm-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes**

**ShadowClan  
Leader: Rowanstar-ginger tom  
Deputy: Crowfrost-black and white tom  
Apprentice, Minkpaw(white she-cat with black splotches)  
Medicine Cat: Littlecloud-very small tabby tom  
**

**Warriors  
Tawnypelt-tortoiseshell she-cat  
Grassbreeze-pale brown tabby she-cat  
Owlclaw-light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Fawnpaw(light brown she-cat)  
Scorchfur-dark gray tom  
Tigerheart-dark brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Raggedpaw(dark brown tom with ruffled fur)  
Ferretclaw-black and gray tom  
Spikeclaw-dark brown tom  
Stoatfur-tortoiseshell and white she-cat  
Apprentice, Hollowpaw(dark gray she-cat)  
Pouncetail-brown tabby tom  
Snowbird-pure white she-cat**

**Queens  
****Dawnpelt-cream furred she-cat(mother of Hazelkit, a gray she-kit, and Rainkit, a dark gray tom)  
Pinenose-black she-cat  
**

**Elders  
Snaketail-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail  
Whitewater-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye  
Ratscar-brown tom with long scar across his back  
Oakfur-small brown tom  
Smokefoot-black tom  
Kinkfur-tabby she-cat with long fur that sticks out in all angles  
Ivytail-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat**

**WindClan  
Leader: Onestar-brown tabby tom  
Deputy: Harespring-brown and white tom  
Medicine Cats: Kestrelflight-mottled gray tom  
Apprentice, Sparrowpaw(light brown tabby tom)  
**

**Warriors  
Crowfeather-dark grey tom  
Featherfall-gray tabby she-cat  
Nightcloud-black she-cat  
Hootcry-dark gray tom  
Gorsetail-very pale gray and white she-cat with blue eyes  
Weaselfur-ginger tom with white paws  
Apprentice-Falconpaw(tall gray she-cat with black stripes)  
Leaftail-dark tabby tom, amber eyes  
Oatwhisker-pale brown tabby tom  
Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws  
Breezepelt-black tom with amber eyes  
Furzepelt-gray and white she-cat  
Apprentice, Sheeppaw(dark gray she-cat with stubby legs)  
Crouchfoot-ginger tom  
Larkwing-pale brown tabby she-cat  
Sedgewhisker-light brown tabby she-cat  
**

**Queens  
Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**

**Elders  
Whiskernose-light brown tom  
Whitetail-small white she-cat  
**

**RiverClan  
Leader: Mistystar-gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Deputy: Reedwhisker-black tom  
Medicine Cat: Willowshine-gray tabby she-cat**

**Warriors  
Mintfur-light gray tabby tom  
Apprentice, Morningpaw(light gray she-cat)  
Minnowtail-dark gray she-cat  
Mallownose-light brown tabby tom  
Apprentice, Leopardpaw(black she-cat)  
Mosspelt-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice-Frogpaw(white tom with one black paw)  
Perchtalon-gray and white she-cat  
Shimmerpelt-silver she-cat  
Apprentice, Mudpaw(dark brown tom)  
Lakeheart-gray tabby she-cat  
Heronwing-dark gray and black tom  
Apprentice, Troutpaw(white tom with gray specks)  
Icewing-white she-cat with blue eyes  
Petalfur-gray and white she-cat**

**Queens  
Anabell-Siamese she-cat(mother of Ivorykit, a pure white she-kit, Otterkit, a white and orange she-kit, and Sedgekit, a pale brown tom)  
Duskfur-brown tabby she-cat  
Havenheart-black and white she-cat  
**

**Elders  
Pouncefoot-ginger and white tom  
Rushtail-light brown tabby tom  
**

**Cats Outside Clans  
Edgar-huge black tom with gray stripes  
Slicer-Skinny black tom with white paws**

***Fawnpaw, Hollowpaw, and Minkpaw are Snowbird's kits, Sparrowpaw is Sedgewhisker's kit, Morningpaw, Leopardpaw, and Mudpaw are Petalfur's kits, and Troutpaw and Frogpaw are Icewing's kits**

* * *

In a garage was a blue-haired boy you all knew as Corey and his band called Grojband. They were, well, practicing for an upcoming gig. Only this time there wasn't as much pressure because they were going to reuse one of the songs they've already sung: _Yesterday._

"Alright guys, I think we're good!" Corey gave a smile and jumped off the stage. "Let's EAT!"

Corey, Laney, Kin, and Kon ran towards the pizza his dad ordered and they helped themselves.

"SAVE SOME FOR ME!" Trina barked.

"We will!" Corey said, slightly annoyed.

"MINA! GET ME SOME PIZZA! NOW!"

"Yes Trina!" Mina peeped before dashing down the stairs. Suddenly, Corey heard a knock on the garage door.

"The package is here!" Corey squealed. "YES, YES, YES!"

"Is it new instruments?" Laney said with anticipation.

"Even better, Lanes!" Corey ripped open the package and lifted out a colorful rug. "TA-DA!"

Awkward silence followed. Kon rushed to go to the bathroom.

"Seriously?" Laney rolled her eyes. "I know rugs are...cool, and all, but do we really need one?"

"But Lanes, this ain't no _ordinary rug_, it's said that if you step on it and tell it want you like or like to have, it'll come true!" Corey explained.

"And the chances of it being a scam are pretty much-"

"_Zero!" _Corey interrupted Laney with a bop on the nose, sending hearts flying from her body. "Come on, let's get on!"

Kon got out of the bathroom and jumped on the rug, the rest of the band following. A mystic voice came from the rug.

_"Hello, this is the Magical Rug 3.0, please request an ideal world or wish that you seek"_

"I seek-"

"A WORLD OF WARRIOR CATS AND WE'D ALL BE LIKE WARRIORS AND STUFF!"

_"WHAT?!" _Corey, Laney, and Kin gasped in horror. Corey had a grave look on his face.

_"What have you done?!" _Corey cried. Before anyone could respond, they all vanished in an instant.

* * *

Carrie and the rest of the Newmans were watching from afar. Wicked satisfaction was in Carrie's gleaming eyes.

_Stupid boys! Nos my band can get on there and become the greatest band of all time!_

"Come on girls, let _go!" _Carrie, Kim, and Konnie dashed off. Larry muttered that he was a boy before following.

All four Newmans jumped on the rug, but they felt there bodies disappearing.

"What the-"

And like that, they were all gone.


	2. StarClan's Blessing and Curse

**Whoops, I left Stormcloud out of the allegiances. Oh well.**

* * *

"COREY! COREY!"

The pink-haired teen Trina barged downstairs.

"Corey, I-huh?"

Trina looked at the shining rug. She tilted her head.

_A magical rug? Did those losers go on an adventure without me?!_

"NO TRINA! DON'T STEP ON THE-

Trina ignored Mina and stepped on the rug. She felt her body disappearing.

"What is going on-" Trina was cut off when she vanished.

"TRINA I'M COMING!" Mina ran on to the rug to follow her.

* * *

_In a patch of grass, eight cat bodies were sprawled out. They were breathing steadily. From the sky, four cats with stars in their pelts came and circled around the unconscious bodies._

_"We must guide them." said one of the cats._

_"But there are only four of us, we can only relive in four of these bodies." another cat said._

_The four cats chose the bodies to relive in, and three of them went in three of the bodies. Just before the fourth cat of StarClan was about to enter, a cat from the Dark Forest pushed the cat aside and went into the body._

_"NO!" the fourth cat yelled. "DON'T GO IN HER BODY!"_

_The fourth cat lunged to sink its claws into the Dark Forest cat's pelt and prevent it from entering the body, but it was too late._

_"Oh no, this IS ALL MY FAULT!" the fourth cat sobbed. "NOW A EVIL CAT WILL WALK AMONG THUNDERCLAN!"_

_"What?!"_

_The fourth cat turned around to see a blue-gray she-cat glaring down at him._

_"I'm sorry, Bluestar!" the fourth cat wailed. "It was her! She went into one of the bodies!"_

_"Oh no..." Bluestar had a grave look in her eyes. "Sweetpaw! I give you a second chance to live and you LET THIS HAPPEN!"_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sweetpaw wailed._

_Bluestar walked up to her and placed her blue paws around Sweetpaw's neck._

_"Sorry's not enough."_

_The last thing that was heard was a snap._

* * *

"Wha?"

Corey felt groggy, he felt grass beneath his-

_...Paws?!_

Corey got up and saw a lake, he walked up to it and saw he had dark blue fur. And a tuft of orange fur on his head.

"Corey?"

Corey turned to Laney's voice. She was _stunning. _She had a sleek body, along with red fur and emerald eyes. Kin and Kon were white cats with black patches, only Kon was a much bigger cat.

"We're cats...KON, YOU IDIOT!" Laney pounced on Kon and started kicking him.

"OW! STOP IT, OW!" Kon yelped. Kin turned around and his jaw dropped.

"Please don't tell me you guys are-"

"The Newmans" Carrie said. "Unfortunately, we are."

Carrie was a tall slender she-cat with blue fur, while Larry was an orange tom with red stripes. Kim was a brown tabby while her sister Konnie was a cream-colored she-cat with white splotches.

"AWW, HE LOOKS LIKE A ADORABLE LITTLE MUNCHKIN CAT!" Konnie said about Larry.

"I do not!" Larry protested in a childish tone.

"Yes, you do." Carrie walked up to Larry. "The readers are probably squealing over you now."

_"What?"_

"Nothing." Carrie replied. "I could throw a Santa hat on you if I had one."

"Wait, how did _you guys _get here?" Corey asked.

"Do you spy on us?" Kin asked.

"_Every day?!" _Laney looked at the Newmans, weirded out.

"Uh...look! Berries!" Carrie rushed over to a nearby bush and plucked a berry off and-

"STOP DON'T EAT THAT!"

Carrie spat the berry out of her jaws and saw a gray tom with clear blue eyes.

"PROTECTION CIRCLE!" Konnie shoved Kim behind her, Laney wrapped her tail protectively around Corey's, and Larry jumped in front of Carrie and the gray tom.

"Wait, that's Jayfeather!" Kon shouted.

"What?"

"He's a blind tom that was one of the Three!" Kon rushed over to Jayfeather. "It's so nice to meet you after all this time!"

"Who are you?" Jayfeather muttered. "What are...oh, you _better not _be kittypets!"

"We're not!" Kon said. "We were twolegs that turned into cats!"

"...what?" Laney stared confused at the two toms.

"I'm with Laney on this, what are you two talking about?" Corey stared at Kon and Jayfeather.

"I know about you guys, they don't." Kon said smiling.

"OK..." Jayfeather's ears perked up. "Border patrol."

"Can we join ThunderClan?" Kon squealed.

"WHAT?!" Carrie snapped. "I-"

"Hello"

Carrie tensed up as she felt a pelt press up against her's.

"I'm Stormcloud." the gray tabby tom purred. "And you are...?"

"Er, Carrie" she felt her heart beat fast.

"Ow!" Larry felt a cat bump into him.

"Oh sorry for my mentor, Dovewing." a small dark gray she-cat said, ushering a lighter gray she-cat away. "She's always bumping into other cats, I'm Fernpaw."

"Uh..." Larry looked to see a tom close to his crush. "HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

Larry attempted to charge at Stormcloud, but he was so short he went past Stormcloud's belly and ran into Carrie.

"Who are these guys?!" a brown and cream tom muttered.

"Rogues, by the looks of it. This big fluffy one asked if they could join ThunderClan." Jayfeather explained.

The four border patrol cats looked at the group. There was a tense feeling in the air, as if suspense would eventually-

"I like waffles!" Konnie said.

* * *

The rug sat on the floor, little bits of magic still coming from it.

A tall boy with wavy brown hair walked in the garage.

"Ah, Nick Mallory thinks this rug needs a little love!" the boy said. He sat on the rug and rubbed it.

"There, there" Nick said. "I know how you feel."

Nick felt himself disappearing.

"Hmm? You taking me somewhere, little rug?" Nick shrugged. "Well, just go with the flow. Teleport away!"

And with that, the handsome boy had disappeared.


	3. Finding the Clans

Meanwhile, on the edge of the moor, a tall gray she-cat with black stripes and a dark gray she-cat with stubby legs were unconscious. The tall one sat up and shrieked when she looked at her paws.

"MINA!" Trina screamed. _"MINA!"_

"Huh?" the dark gray she-cat sat up and looked at her. "What's wrong, Trina?"

"LOOK AT ME!" Trina snarled. "I'm, like, furry and stuff!"

"Oh, yea. We're in the world of Warriors..." Mina responded.

"HOW?!" Trina hissed. "And what are you talking about?!"

"It's a book series" Mina answered. "About cats living in Clans."

"Oh" Trina still had a scowl on her kitty face. "Well, how do _you _know?"

"Well..."

* * *

_Flashback!_

_Corey and Laney were pulling pranks on the Newmans, Kin was at home working on homework, and Trina was stalking Nick. Kon was waiting on the couch, a book in his hand._

_"Hey Kon!"_

_"Mina!" Kon smiled as Mina took a seat. "Ready to continue reading Bramblestar's Storm together?"_

_"Certainly" Mina showed her book to Kon. "It was hard to head to the bookstore together when Trina needs you to help her all the time."_

_"Good thing she's stalking Nick!" Kon smiled. "Corey and Laney said they were going to prank the Newmans!"_

_"She still has a crush on Corey?" Kon nodded. Mina giggled and they proceeded to read._

_After they finished the books, Kon threw his book in the air._

_"SQUIRRELFLIGHT'S HAVING KITS!" Kon yelled. He started running around crazily._

_"I never liked Squirrelflight" Mina said. "Poor Brackenfur though..."_

_"OH MY GOSH, CINDERHEART AND LIONBLAZE HAD KITS!" Kon yelled._

_"That was awesome, I have to admit!" Mina smiled. "Do you think Hollypaw is a reincarnation?"_

_"Nope!" Kon said. "Why would she be?"_

_"Just a guess." Mina closed her book. "Great time reading with you."_

_"Same!" Kon shook her hand. "Tomorrow, we discuss some more?"_

_"Absolutely!" Kon left and Mina slumped on the couch. She wished she could have more time with Kon, he made her feel appreciated and wanted. Mina was happy because Kon was the wave that washed her insecurities away._

* * *

"...I read the series...on my free time" Mina said. That much was true.

"Hey, you two!"

"More cats!" Mina gasped. "Trina, this is WindClan!"

"OK? Er, hello WindClan" Trina said awkwardly. "BOW TO ME!"

"Take them to Onestar" the brown and white tom leading the patrol said. "Hootcry and Emberfoot."

Two of the cats surrounded Trina and Mina. Trina did _not _like this.

"OFF OF ME, FOOLS!" Trina slammed into Hootcry, but Emberfoot and two other cats pinned her.

"I won't fight back" Mina looked at the brown and white tom. _"Promise."_

"Hm, OK" the tom finally said. "I'm Harespring. Emberfoot, you three take the rebel she-cat back by force. You come with me."

Mina ducked her head and followed obediently.

* * *

"THUNDERCLAN! IT'S HERE!"

Kon was dancing around the camp while the others looked confused.

A golden-furred tom appeared from the warrior's den and stared at the eight cats.

"More rogues?!" the tom growled. "Jayfeather, we already brought _enough _cats from outside the Clans, do we really need more?"

"Yes!" Stormcloud answered, lashing his tail. "We certainly do!"

"Who said you could bring them here?"

Jayfeather lowered his head as a big brown tabby with amber eyes walked towards him.

"We need more cats" Stormcloud protested.

"But the other Clans will view us as desperate." Bramblestar growled. "I-"

"SOMEBODY GET ME SOME FRESH-KILL, _NOW!" _A demonic voice screamed from the Nursery.

"Who was _that?_" Carrie shuddered.

"Squirrelflight" Molewhisker sighed. "I'll take care of it, Bramblestar."

"OK, thank you" Bramblestar muttered. "I suppose they can learn to be warriors."

"YES! I mean...cool." Stormcloud's eyes adverted to Carrie for a split second, then turned. Carrie felt her paws burn.

_Why does he look at me like that?_

"We get to be WARRIORS!" Kon shouted, suddenly he looked down and frowned.

"What's wrong, Kon?" Konnie asked.

"Wishing somebody was here with me..." Kon said sadly.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey come here!" Bramblestar meowed.

All sorts of cats came to the center. Kon began squealing all the names of the warriors. A tortoiseshell she-cat glared at Laney, who returned the glare.

Jayfeather whispered their names in Bramblestar's ear before walking down the rock, Bramblestar's eyes wandered across the eight new faces.

"Kim, come here. Do you promise to show loyalty to ThunderClan and learn its ways?"

"I do"

"Then by the power of StarClan you are now Mothpaw, your mentor will be Blossomfall."

"Touch noses with her" a cat whispered. Kim came up to Blossomfall and they touched noses.

Konnie became Acornpaw and was given Rosepetal as a mentor, Larry became Beetlepaw and was given Berrynose as a mentor, and Kin became Lizardpaw and was given Mousewhisker as a mentor.

"Carrie, you are now Skypaw. Your mentor will be Millie. Mille, I trust you give your great skills to this cat." Bramblestar said.

Carrie bared her teeth and lashed her tail.

_Why did he give me a stupid kittypet as a mentor?! Wait...how do I know what a kittypet is again?_

Carrie looked at Millie, whom was waiting for her to touch noses with her. Carrie growled and did so reluctantly.

Kon was happy to be given his warrior name Bigpaw, and was given to Birchfall.

"Laney, you are now known as Adderpaw. Whitewing, I hope you pass down your experience and kindness to Adderpaw." Bramblestar purred. "Corey, come here."

Corey rubbed his head briefly against Laney's before standing before Bramblestar.

"Corey, you are now known as Soulpaw. I will mentor you myself."

"Soulpaw! Adderpaw! Bigpaw! Lizardpaw! Skypaw! Beetlepaw! Mothpaw! Acornpaw!"

The whole Clan cheered. Two warriors picked up some fresh-kill for the elders before the new apprentices ran to the pile.

"THIS. IS. AWESOME!" Corey cheered. "I want the rabbit, the thrush-"

"Back off, losers!"

Hollypaw, Fernpaw, and Sorrelpaw shoved themselves between Kin and Larry and took a good amount of fresh-kill.

"I am _not _eating rabbit!" Laney said. "They're-"

_"Dead" _Carrie growled before tugging a rabbit. "C'mon, Larry, let's share this."

Larry purred and followed Carrie.

"Listen Laney, I know they're cute and fluffy, but there isn't much choice. I'll help you." Corey took a mouse and wrapped his tail around Laney's.

Laney smiled and followed Corey.

* * *

"Will he wake up?

"Is he alive?"

"He's kinda cute, I can't lie..."

Nick woke up surrounded by cats. He looked at his hands-turned-paws and looked back up at the cats.

"Rowanstar?" a tortoiseshell she-cat meowed. "He's waking up!"

"Huh? Nick Mallory is confused" Nick got up, surprising the cats.

A small tabby tom approached Nick.

"Hello, my name is Littlecloud. Are you alright?" the tom asked.

"Hmm, yeah. I just want to know where I'm at?" Nick felt himself collapse by the weight of something jumping on him.

"Hazelkit! Rainkit! Stay off him!" a cream-furred she-cat said. "Sorry, Nick Mallory."

"S'all right." Nick said. "What were you saying Littlecloud?"

"Oh yes, ShadowClan..." Littlecloud whispered.


	4. First Day of Training

_A roar emitted throughout the cave walls from the waterfall..._

_Inside the cave were several cats staring, they had grave looks on their faces._

_"Bluestar..." a silver and black tabby said. "I know you are angry."_

_"Sweetpaw let me down, all the Clans are in grave danger!" Bluestar snapped. "She killed you, Silverstream! That cat that entered her body killed you!"_

_"She killed many other cats too..." Silverstream sighed. "You're right, Bluestar. This is terrible, but there's nothing we can-"_

_"We can send an omen!"_

_"It doesn't work that way, Oakheart!" Bluestar snapped. "The Clans are doomed, for she is in ThunderClan."_

* * *

"Wake up, lazy-bones!"

Laney felt the light tickling her nose as her eyes fluttered open to see Fernpaw.

"It's your first day of training!"

Laney remembered before her and the others went to sleep, their mentors had given them a tour of everywhere around them. Afterwards, Kon had introduced every Clan cat to them.

"Of course it is." Laney muttered. "Where's Core-er, Soulpaw?"

"Bramblestar took him on a hunting patrol." Fernpaw replied. "Whitewing's waiting for you."

Laney got up and stretched out, she yawned and felt something nudge her ankle.

"Stop kicking me, Laney." Carrie's voice growled. "I'm trying to sleep."

"You have to get up as well, I'm sure your mentor has something in store for you!" Fernpaw purred.

"That no-good kittypet?!" Carrie snarled. "She's been chewing _cat food_ all her life!"

Fernpaw and Laney looked at her both in horror.

"Are you OK, uh...Skypaw?" Laney whispered. "You don't so too good."

"None of you have ever cared for _the Newmans!" _Carrie spat, but not loud enough to be heard by the other apprentices. "Why start now?!"

"Cause we have to sleep in the same den!" Laney growled. 'I do not have time for this!"

Laney stormed off, leaving Carrie alone.

* * *

Laney lashed her tail after leaving the den, she smelled something..._odd._

_Smells...a little weird at that, it looks like it's coming from there!_

Laney stalked outside of camp, the smell get stronger. She froze.

"Uh-sorry! I-"

"It's fine."

Laney had caught Bumblestripe and Rosepetal..._mating._

"Sorry, I just smelled something and-" Laney ducked her head. "Where's Whitewing?"

"Dunno" Bumblestripe answered.

"Oh, OK. Thanks." Laney fast-walked out of there. She saw her mentor sprawled out in the sun.

"Whitewing!" Laney called. "I'm ready!"

"Oh!" Whitewing got up and walked over to her. "I forgot that I had an apprentice! You ready, Adderpaw?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Laney replied. Whitewing beckoned Laney over to her with a flick of a tail.

"We learn hunting."

* * *

"YEAH, THIS IS FUN!"

Corey felt his muscles extend as he sprinted at full speed, a plump rabbit ahead of him. He felt relentless driving him through.

Ahead, he saw a river.

Corey gasped and tried to stop, knowing his mentor was far behind, but he tripped and flew in the air. He felt muscles snap as he slammed into the water with brute force.

"Soulpaw! Get back here!"

But it was too late. A patrol of WindClan warriors ran to their side of the river and yanked Corey out.

Bramblestar ran to the scene.

"Crouchfoot! Leaftail!" Brmablestar panted. "Sorry for my new apprentice!"

Crouchfoot unsheathed his claws and Leaftail bared his fangs.

"Course, _you _guys think since you're _such _a big Clan, you can do whatever you want!" Leaftail snarled. "We will be reporting this to Onestar! _Stay off our territory!"_

Crouchfoot hissed at Corey and followed Leaftail back to the moor.

"Mouse-brain!" Bramblestar growled at Corey. "You fool!"

"I was just trying to catch the rabbit..." Corey muttered.

"And if you caught it, what would you have done?" Bramblestar said. "I haven't even _taught _you how to kill them!"

"You haven't?" Corey looked down. "Oh."

"Come back here, we're done." Bramblestar's shoulders slouched and he walked back to the territory. Corey gave a look of concern.

_He's worried sick, but what for?_

* * *

"Falconpaw! Sheeppaw!"

Trina frowned at her apprentice name, Falconpaw. And reluctantly touched noses with her mentor, Weaselfur. Mina was given the name Sheeppaw and given Furzepelt as a mentor.

"Like, ugh, why even name himself after the fur coat of a _weasel!" _Trina complained to Mina. "Tell me again why this was a good idea?"

"Because you'll blend in." Mina explained. "It'd be much harder to be rogues and such."

"Whatever."

"Falconpaw!" Weaselfur called. "You and Sheeppaw are to be given a tour of the moor."

"Yay" Trina replied sarcastically. Crouchfoot and Leaftail ran to Onestar.

"We caught a ThunderClan apprentice on our territory!" Leaftail growled. "Let's go attack their Clan!"

"That's dumb, Leaftail. Is he _still _on ThunderClan territory?" Onestar asked.

"Well...no" Leaftail answered. "His mentor apologized for his apprentice's foolishness."

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Onestar sighed. Breezepelt approached Onestar.

"Should I lead another border patrol?" Breezepelt asked.

"You've been in enough patrols today." Onestar answered. "I know you are worried about your's and Heathertail's kits, but I promise, they'll be fine."

"Whatever." Breezepelt growled, walking away.

* * *

"Corey, are you OK?"

Corey shook the water out of his fur as Laney rushed to his side.

"Not really..." Corey muttered. "Call me Soulpaw, remember?"

"Right!" Laney looked away. "Well-"

"We're back!"

Kon proudly went ahead of the others in his hunting patrol, carrying a shrew. Behind him was Birchfall, Cinderheart, and Dewdrop.

"We brought back much fresh-kill!" Kon purred. "I'll go take this to the elders!"

"Good work today, Bigpaw." Birchfall said before Kon walked away.

Corey looked at Laney, who was making a face.

"What's wrong, Adderpaw?" Corey asked.

"I saw two of the warriors mating while I was looking for my mentor." Laney whispered. "It was gross!"

"Oh, you're right. That does sound gross." Corey replied. Laney took a mouse and went into the Nursery.

"Hello, she-cats..." Laney said awkwardly. "Here, have some mouse."

"MINE!" Squirrelflight smacked Ivypool's paw out of reach and snatched the mouse in her ragged claws. Ivypool looked down.

"Don't be selfish!" Daisy snapped, hooking the mouse in her claws. "I sleep in this rat-hole, it's _mine!"_

"It's _neither _of yours!" Laney snapped. "Let her have it!"

And with that, Laney rolled the slightly mangled mouse towards Ivypool.

Ivypool gave a grateful nod and started eating it.

"BRAMBLESTAR!" Squirrelflight yelled. "THIS FOX-HEART TOOK MY FOOD!"

"Thank you." Ivypool whispered to Laney. "_Thank you."_

Laney gave a smile and nodded. For a second, she believed that someone was suffering too here, as was her.

"It was no problem." Laney said before she left. She had felt like she had managed to make a friend here.

All the apprentices went into the den by the time the sun started falling.

"Blossomfall took me across the ShadowClan border today, as did Konnie and her mentor." Kim said happily to Carrie and Larry. "What about you two?"

"Our mentors made us clean out the elder's den!" Carrie growled.

"Berrynose made me pick ticks from Grayflake's and Sandears's pelts!" Larry added.

"Their names are Graystripe and Sandstorm." Hollypaw corrected him.

"Whatever!" Larry sighed. "Berrynose said I'm barely taller than a rabbit! So he didn't let me hunt!"

"I can imagine that happening!" Konnie laughed.

"Stop it!" Larry snapped. "It's not my fault I'm so short!"

"You're cute as a short munchkin!" Carrie purred as she stretched out next to him. "You'll adjust."

Larry blushed and let Carrie's tail fall on his belly.

Laney laid down where she usually slept beside Corey, only to feel herself land on another cat that clawed her.

"Hey!" Laney snapped. "You're on my spot!"

"Not yours!" Sorrelpaw growled back. She nuzzled Corey's cheek, but he was already long deep into sleep.

Laney growled but collapsed at the pain from Sorrelpaw's claws. She winced and slept in the corner. When she opened her eyes, she saw a little dead mouse in front of her nose.

Smiling, she had a hunch for who left the mouse there. She took bites of the mouse before falling asleep.

* * *

"Nick, do you promise to show loyalty to ShadowClan and only ShadowClan?

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I name you Raggedpaw. Your mentor will be Tigerheart, who I hope will pass down his strength and ferocity."

"Touch noses with him!" a cat whispered.

Nick smiled and touched noses with his mentor.

"Raggedpaw is happy to be learning from you!" Nick said. He saw Hazelkit and Rainkit run past him and approach Rowanstar.

"When will _we_ be apprentices?!" Hazelkit complained.

"Soon enough, kits." Rowanstar touched noses with them both. "Within the half-moon."

"Pinenose is expecting my kits as well." Crowfrost said. "Rowanstar, may I lead a hunting patrol?"

"Of course." Rowanstar purred. Dawnpelt lead Hazelkit and Rainkit back to the Nursery. Before she left into the Nursery, she glanced at Nick.

Nick looked away, following Tigerheart.


	5. Raggedpaw: The Battle

_An orange tom with sleek fur trudged across the marshes, his eyes flickering at every movement that he saw. He saw a white she-cat waiting for him across the trees._

_"Sagewhisker." the tom said._

_"Flametail." the she-cat replied. "Where is Russetfur?"_

_"StarClan knows." Flametail muttered. Sagewhisker gave him a look of annoyance._

_"We _are _StarClan!" Sagewhisker huffed. "All three of us need to be here!"_

_"We can find another former ShadowClan cat!" Flametail snapped. "I'll ask Owlwhisker!"_

_"She's the deputy, we need her!" Sagewhisker snapped. "One of our cats was reincarnated and we need to find out who!"_

* * *

Nick felt cats turning beside him, he felt a paw push his nose.

"St-Stop." Nick giggled. "Let me sleep!"

"GET UP!"

Nick got up and tripped in shock, he struggled back up on all four paws to see his mentor.

"Border patrol." Tigerheart growled. "You woud've overslept if I hadn't woke you up, you'll need to learn to wake up early!"

"Sorry, Tigerheart." Nick got up. "I'm ready."

"Good." Tigerheart walked out.

Nick looked and saw Fawnpaw and Hollowpaw had already left for their respective patrols.

Nick stretched and yawned briefly before following his mentor.

* * *

As Nick followed Tigerheart, Scorchfur and Snowbird came along.

"Raggedpaw, do you remember what border this is?" Tigerheart asked.

"Er...um..." Nick looked away.

"Sniff the air."

Nick threw his head in a weird notion to sniff the air, causing Scorchfur and Snowbird the snicker.

"ThunderClan?" Nick replied.

"Very good." Tigerheart shot the other two cats a glare. "ThunderClan will always cross the border and pretend they didn't on purpose. They're the troublesome Clan, and they always let in _kittypets."_

"Kittypets?" Nick tilted his head.

"Yep, they're a nuisance. Most of us consider they're not even a real Clan!" Tigerheart said.

"Then how come they're still a Clan?" Nick asked.

Silence.

"You know what?" Scorchfur said. "That's actually a _good question."_

* * *

Nick heard Scorchfur, Snowbird, and Tigerheart in a heated discussion about the "fate" of ThunderClan. He listened to every bit of it, no matter how silly their words were.

"How would we even kick them out?" Snowbird asked. "They've been a Clan since the dawn of time!"

"They've gone soft though." Scorchfur sneered. "The only reason they've survived all these moons is because they're StarClan's _favorite."_

"Are we really considering kicking them out?" Tigerheart said. "Because if we are, we need to talk to the other Clans about it."

"Rowanstar's mate is from ThunderClan, Mistystar's mother was ThunderClan, and Onestar and Firestar were practically best friends!" Snowbird protested. "They wouldn't even give it a second thought!"

"ThunderClan cat!" Nick gasped. The scent was too recognizable.

"I smell it too!" Tigerheart growled. "Let's get them! Raggedpaw, go back to the Clan to warn the others!"

Raggedpaw turned tail and ran past the bushes. He was determined to help his Clan.

* * *

"When will they become apprentices?"

"Soon, Dawnpelt." Rowanstar licked his chest fur. "I'm still thinking about who should mentor them."

"Grassbreeze can have Hazelkit." Dawnpelt said. "Who will mentor Rainkit?"

"Er...Ferretclaw will." Rowanstar said, lifting his head. He saw a silhouette at the entrance of the cave moving fast. Nick appeared and almost ran into Dawnpelt.

"Oh, sorry!" Nick said. "Rowanstar! We found ThunderClan scent at the border!"

"What?" Rowanstar gasped. "SHADOWCLAN!"

Cats from all directions appeared near the entrance of Rowanstar's den, curious heads looking over the sea of pelts.

"Crowfrost, I want you to lead Owlclaw, Grassbreeze, Ferretclaw, Spikeclaw, Stoatfur, Dawnpelt, Minkpaw, Fawnpaw, and Hollowpaw to the sight!" Rowanstar yowled. Crowfrost lead the army out of the camp.

"What about me?" Nick looked up.

"You've haven't even been an apprentice for a _sunrise!" _Rowanstar snorted. "Watch Hazelkit and Rainkit for Dawnpelt while she's out."

"OK" Nick sighed, he turned to leave.

"Don't be offended, Raggedpaw. There'll be many battles yet!" Rowanstar meowed.

Nick saw Hazelkit and Rainkit attempting to follow their mother, he ran to them and placed his tail around them.

"Let us go!" Hazelkit protested. "We want to fight!"

"No, you're too young!" Nick said.

"Are not! I'll shred those ThunderClan cats to _pieces!" _Rainkit growled.

Nick sighed, he attempted to lead the kits away, but they struggled. Nick saw a black she-cat he recognized as Pinenose head over, he plump belly swinging as she rushed to the kits.

She wrapped her tail around Hazelkit and Rainkit and led them away.

"Thanks, Pinenose." Nick said.

"Anytime, hope you're happy here!" Pinenose purred. Nick smiled and took a squirrel to eat.

As he tore off bits of fur, he wondered.

_Am I happy here?_

* * *

Corey smiled as he frolicked through the grass, his paws stretching out towards a butterfly. He heard shuffling.

_I suppose it's other Clan cats enjoying themselves too._

"Hello!" Corey purred. He walked over with a cheerful smile and bright eyes. His eyes widened when his smile was met by yellow eyes and cruel fangs gleaming in the moonlight, hiding behind the bushes.

A huge one the color of the night lunged out from the bushes and pinned Corey. Corey yelped for help, he was gasping as he saw crimson red on his blue shoulders. He whimpered as the yellow eyes stared.

"Your Clan will not go _unpunished." _the black cat snarled. Nine more cats came out and stared him down.

"Get them!" the black cat snarled. The nine cats ran towards the camp. Their eyes like shining daggers in the night, they lowered till they were shorter than the bushes.

Corey felt his heart drop. He struggled to escape.

The black cat let him go, but bit down on Corey's tail. Corey yowled and turned to attack, but the black tom's paw slapped Corey across the forest floor. Corey felt his jaw hurting and felt his vision blur as the black tom ran away.

_I've let ThunderClan down! And Laney's back there! I got to get up!_


	6. Adderpaw: Night Dangers

Laney was fast asleep in the corner. She frowned slightly missing Corey's warm touch.

_Laney felt her lips pull away from Corey. Her eyes widened and she heard Corey say "wow" loudly._

_"Oh! Uh..sorry, Laney!"_

_"No, its fine! Just...cotton candy."_

_Laney remembered the kiss like yesterday, she longed for another from Corey's sweet lips. Her heart ached._

_Now she was back at Peaceville, in her human body. She knew this was a dream. Most likely another of sweet agony where Corey would seduce her and then she'd wake up. The fantasies she had were endless._

_She stood in front of the garage and knocked, she loved and hated the fantasies she was brought too. The garage opened._

_It was not Corey._

_A blue-grey cat stood in front of her. It stared into Laney's eyes._

_"The sky will deceit ThunderClan, it holds a great evil!" the cat hissed._

_"The sky?" Laney looked up. "Excuse me?"_

_"It's paws will strike, look at the trees!" the cat snapped._

_Laney did so._

_"So? They're maple trees!" Laney said._

_"Exactly! SHADOWCLAN!"_

_Laney felt horror, the last word was not one of her dreams._

* * *

"SHADOWCLAN!"

Laney stood up and saw Bramblestar running like the hell-hounds were chasing him.

"Get out of the way!" Sorrelpaw hissed as she shoved Laney aside. "Leave the battle to the experienced apprentices!"

"Wha? What's happening?" Larry said groggily beside Carrie.

"INVASION!" Daisy yowled. That woke everyone up.

"Aw! I was about to catch the cheese wheel!" Konnie whined.

"BATTLE! YES!" Carrie yelled, she dashed into the fray with a wild madness in her eyes. "LEAVE NO ONE!"

"OH NO NO NO NO NO NO!" Larry started hyperventilating. "I'm a munchkin cat! And I have no experience! And-"

"Come fight with me Larry!" Suddenly, Carrie pulled Larry into the battle.

Kim, Konnie, Kin, and Kon looked at the battle with fear. Laney looked at them.

_I can't fight, but I don't want to look like a coward!_

Laney froze.

The battle was coming to them.

Two young she-cats dashed into the apprentice's den, their claws extended.

"COWARDS!" they both hissed

The dark grey one leaped at Konnie and Kim while the light brown one attacked Kon and Kin. Laney ran.

She saw ThunderClan cats fighting off the battle patrol. A huge brown tom ran towards the Nursery.

Laney growled and scored her claws down the tom's belly. The tom yowled and turned to face Laney, but she vanished into the Nursery.

In the Nursery, Daisy was coaxing a screaming Squirrelflight. Ivypool hid in the corner.

"I'll escort Ivypool out of here. You escort Squirrelflight!" Laney said. She walked over to Ivypool and helped her up.

"Thanks!" Ivypool gasped as Laney led her out. They both froze when two toms leaped from the battle and towards them.

"DON'T HURT THEM!" Berrynose jumped in front of the toms and attempted to fight them off. One bit his leg and the other slammed his paws down Berrynose's head.

"OH NO!" Ivypool cried. Laney restrained her from heading over there.

"He'll be fine!" Laney reassured her. "Come on!"

Laney leaded Ivypool to an old rabbit burrow.

"Just lay here." Laney purred. "Stay calm for the kits."

"How? Cats could die!" Ivypool whimpered. "Maybe Berrynose for saving us!"

"Just talk to me, like...who's the father?" Laney asked.

Ivypool looked down.

"How about another question?" Ivypool whispered.

"You can trust me, I promise." Laney said.

"It's a rogue, I asked him to do something in exchange for mating with me." Ivypool said. "You wouldn't understand, you just joined this Clan."

"But-"

"I need fresh-kill, please." Ivypool meowed. "Maybe I'll share the rest of the story with you another time."

"Oh, well. OK." Laney replied. She walked out of the burrow.

She walked through the trees, within earshot of the cries and yowls. She saw the bushes shake.

"ShadowClan!" Laney hissed through her teeth. "COME OUT!"

"Mmph!" the voice whimpered. "Lanes?"

"Corey?!" Laney's eyes widened. She ran to the bushes and saw Corey. His pelt had all sorts of thorns, and he was crying. Blood dotted his fur.

"Oh, Corey." Laney cooed, she caressed Corey's face with her paw and touched his cheek with her nose. "It's just a few scratches..."

"It's not!" Corey cried. "I caused this battle and one of them pushed me into these bushes!"

"Let me help you up, Corey." Laney said softly. She carefully pulled Corey out of the bushes and pulled out the thorns.

"I know it's a weird question, but could you lick my fur too...please?" Corey let his head rest on Laney's shoulder.

"Of course, Core." Laney purred. She felt an odd feeling about it, but she loved Corey even more in his presence(and plus it was like kissing him). She licked his face and down to his back. She felt her heart beat fast as Corey purred.

"Better?" Laney asked.

"I still feel bad about starting this!" Corey blurted out. "But, er, thanks...a lot."

"Of course Corey." Laney leaded Corey to the same rabbit burrow Ivypool was in. Ivypool's ears perked up.

"Soulpaw, is it?" Ivypool asked. "Hello, Adderpaw helped me here."

"She is very..kind and helpful" Corey chuckled nervously, licking his chest fur.

"Are you two mates?" Ivypool asked.

"Blah!" Corey choked on his fur in shock and fell over coughing. "Er, sorry for that. No"

Laney looked at Corey.

_At least he wasn't rude about it...I guess_

"Did the battle stop?" Corey's ears perked up. So did Laney's and Ivypool's.

"It might have!" Ivypool gasped. "Let's head back, hurry!"

"Do you think you can walk on your own, Corey?" Laney asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Corey strut out his chest and licked his shoulder.

Laney knew he was trying to look tough now that it wasn't just the two of them. A sudden thought came.

_He only cries in front of me, he trusts me wholeheartedly._

Corey's face showed alarm and he jumped in front of Laney and Ivypool.

"What the heck Corey?!" Laney snapped.

"ShadowClan!" Corey cried. "I smell them coming!"

Laney pushed him out of the way and leaded Ivypool out. He was right.

Three ShadowClan cats stood before them.


	7. Skypaw: Wild Madness

_The open field was a welcoming sight to Carrie, she was mesmerized by the moon's white shade. The trees's leaves shuffled against the wind._

_"It's you."_

_Carrie looked down and saw a huge dark brown tabby that bared many scars and yellow teeth._

_"Can I help you?" Carrie felt small facing this huge cat. She refused to show her fear and puffed out her chest._

_"You need to relearn everything you were taught in your last life." the huge cat snarled._

_"Relearn? Last life?" now Carrie was really scared._

_"Yes, I can't tell you who you were, but I can help you. Believe me, you need it." the huge cat muttered._

_"OK? But what is your name?" Carrie asked._

_"My name...is Tigerstar."_

* * *

"SHADOWCLAN!"

"Wha? What's happening?"

Carrie felt her friend Larry move away from her. Half asleep, she tried to pull him back.

"No, cuddle with me forever..." Carrie said groggily. She whimpered when she felt Larry's touch gone.

"INVASION!"

"What?!" Carrie jumped and hit Kim in the eye.

"Ow!" Kim ran behind Konnie. Carrie shook her head and looked up.

Suddenly, her head ached. She collapsed.

"Carrie?" Larry cried.

* * *

_She was no longer with Larry. She saw a different territory._

_A voice spoke. Saying: "Old ThunderClan Camp..."_

_Carrie was about to speak back, but a paw smacked her face._

_"ShadowClan!" a slender brown she-cat cried._

_"Pumastar!" a young she-cat cried. "What do we do?!"_

_"Pumastar?" Carrie whispered. "Am I in the past?"_

_"Shut up and fight you coward!" her opponent hissed._

_Carrie turned around and hissed. But her mind was whirling with all sorts of battle moves she suddenly gained knowledge of._

_Carrie snarled and ran under the cat's belly, she dug her claws into his legs. The cat cried out and jumped away._

_She felt unstoppable._

_She leaped farther into the fray, clawing and jumping with perfection. Soon enough, the cats ran off._

_The slender brown she-cat named Pumastar came up to her._

_"Duskfeather's teaching has really paid off, I am proud of you. You'll make a great warrior." Pumastar purred._

_Carrie felt pride as Pumastar bent down and licked her head._

* * *

_You'll make a great warrior..._

"Carrie? Carrie?!" Larry cried out. Carrie got up and unsheathed her claws.

"BATTLE, YES!" she charged into the battle. "LEAVE NO ONE!"

Carrie felt ready to take them on, but not without her best friend. She quickly ran back.

"Come fight with me Larry!" Carrie grabbed Larry's scruff with her teeth and pulled him into the battle.

She felt him hyperventilating in her jaws as she dragged him.

"C'mon Larry! This'll be fun!" Carrie purred. _"I promise."_

Carrie felt claws sink into her shoulder. She turned and saw a white she-cat with black splotches.

Carrie growled and slammed her paw into the cat's skull. The cat yowled and fell unconscious. Carrie smirked.

_Time to finish the job_

Carrie sank her teeth into the cat's throat. A black tom that was fighting Bramblestar stopped.

"MY APPRENTICE!" the black tom ran to her and padded her body with his paw.

She was dead.

"YOU MONSTER!" the black tom yowled. He charged at Carrie, his yellow eyes gleaming with anger.

Larry came from behind and bit his tail as hard as he could.

The black tom yowled and turned to face Larry. Carrie smiled and jumped onto the black tom's back, balancing on him with her claws. Larry(given his very small size) easily ran under the black tom's belly and kicked his hind claws at it. The black tom yowled with pain.

"This is what you get for messing with ThunderClan!" Carrie dug her front claws into the black tom's ears and laughed in them as she tore them up.

"BRAMBLESTAR!" Snowfall shouted. "Three ShadowClan cats are attacking Ivypool and two of the apprentices!"

"HELP ME!" Squirrelflight yelled at Bramblestar. She was cornered by two toms.

Bramblestar froze and stared at Squirrelflight and then back at Snowfall.

_He's conflicted! I have to help!_

"LARRY! FOLLOW ME!" Carrie cried. She ran out of the camp, following Snowfall. Stormcloud fell in beside her.

"You're pretty good at this." he purred. "What's your secret?"

_Why would he flirt with me now?!_

"Shut up and help us fight!" Carrie hissed. Larry sent Stormcloud a glare.

Carrie stopped and saw not only Ivypool being cornered, but Corey and Laney as well.

_Darn-it__! I have to save them too!_

Carrie and Larry saw Snowfall and Stormcloud take them head on. They looked at each other and ran to Ivypool.

"We'll help you get her back to camp!" Carrie said in Laney's ear.

"Thank you!" Laney replied. Larry sighed and reluctantly helped an injured Corey up.

The five of them managed to make it back. Carrie froze when she saw the black tom leading a white she-cat to the corpse.

"MY DAUGHTER!" the white she-cat wailed. "Crowfrost, how could you let this happen?!"

"She killed her, Snowbird!" Crowfrost snarled, looking at Carrie. Carrie's heart dropped.

_Crap!_

Snowbird pounced and pinned Carrie.

"CARRIE!" the rest of the Newmans gasped. They ran to help her.

* * *

Corey looked at Crowfrost.

"HEY! Your're the one who threw me in the bushes!" Corey snapped. "You'll pay for that!"

Corey and Laney charged at Crowfrost. Bramblestar pinned his apprentice and Whitewing walked in front of her's.

"Let us give him what he deserves!" Laney growled. "He hurt Soulpaw!"

"The battle is done." Bramblestar growled. "Leave, Crowfrost. Take Mintpaw's body with you."

"Molewhisker is dead too..." Kon whispered. Crowfrost snarled and left.

Leafpool and Jayfeather ran out of the medicine cat's den with jaws full of herbs. Bramblestar stepped off Corey.

"Your eyes tell me you were involved with ShadowClan's ambush." Bramblestar snarled.

Corey looked down and a tear fell down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, I was out playing in the forest." Corey whimpered. Laney stared at Corey with love and sympathy and walked up to him.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it!" Laney protested.

"He started the battle, Skypaw killed Mintpaw...they both broke the warrior code." Bramblestar hissed. "They're _both _getting punished!"


	8. Lizardpaw: New Queens

Kin saw Bramblestar's cruel eyes stare across the camp.

"Soulpaw and Skypaw both broke the code, they will be punished." Bramblestar growled.

_Not Corey!_

"What did Soulpaw do?!" Kin cried, Kon ran to his side. "If anything, he tried to help save Ivypool with Adderpaw!"

"He did!" Laney wrapped her tail around Corey's. "I leaded Ivypool out of the fight and he helped defend her!"

"It's true, Bramblestar. Please don't punish him." Ivypool said softly.

"If anything, you should punish Adderpaw for saving her instead of _me!" _Squirrelflight spat. Bramblestar narrowed his eyes at Laney.

"And why'd you do that, Adderpaw?" Bramblestar asked. Laney returned the glare.

"Because she is my friend." Laney growled. "I'm sure the leader's mate is in _good paws _anyway."

"MAKE HER PAY FOR SAYING THAT!" Squirrelflight snarled. Thornclaw came up to Bramblestar.

"Leader, do you wish for me to escort her back to the Nursery?" Thornclaw asked gingerly.

"I DON'T _NEED _AN ESCORT!" Squirrelflight stormed off in a rage.

"Soulpaw will be the last cat to eat for a half-moon." Bramblestar announced. "But I will not restrict his training for what he did."

Laney grinned and nudged Corey.

"But Skypaw, why did you kill Mintpaw? Was she about to kill you?" Bramblestar asked.

"Yes." Carrie lied. "She yelled the words at me and aimed for my throat."

"You will sleep outside the camp for a half-moon for breaking the code." Bramblestar snarled. Kin noticed Carrie's claws were sinking into the dirt.

"You _can't do this!" _Carrie cried.

"Skypaw didn't do anything wrong!" Kim added. "She fought better than most of you!"

"But how?" Konnie whispered. Kim nudged her to keep her quiet.

"YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME!" Bramblestar hissed. "The punishments stick! Lead her to her sleeping spot, Millie."

Carrie's mentor, Millie, walked over and escorted her out. Carrie's eyes sharpened and she growled between her teeth.

Mousewhisker came up to his apprentice.

"Are you alright, Lizardpaw?" Mousewhisker asked.

"I just have a scratch on my leg, it looks like the others need treatment quicker than I do." Suddenly, a thought came to Kin. "How's Skypaw going to get treated if she's been sent out of camp?"

"I'm sure Bramblestar will do something." Mousewhisker replied. "Do you think you can do a hunting patrol? I'll teach you a few more hunting tricks on the way."

"Sure!" Kin still felt concerned for his friends, and even for Carrie.

* * *

"Hey brother!" Kon said cheerfully and he walked with him. "Cool we're on the same hunting patrol huh?"

Kin nodded bleakly, the patrol consisted of him, Kon, their mentors, and Lilyheart. A few of the only healthy warriors from the fight.

Kin watched as Birchfall lowered to the ground and caught a mouse. Both brothers watched the demonstration.

Kon soon followed, his extensive knowledge of Warriors at paw. He leaped and caught a squirrel, Birchfall gave a nod of approval.

Together, Mousewhisker and Lilyheart caught a thrush. Kin noticed the two got along well.

_There's not enough queens in the clan, maybe Lilyheart is old enough._

"Hey Kon?" Kin whispered. "Is that cat Daisy expecting kits?"

"No." Kon replied. "She helps raise the kits in the Nursery."

"Seriously?" Kin hissed. "How many kits does she have?"

"Five. Three alive. Mousewhisker, Berrynose, and Rosepetal." Kon explained.

"And Daisy's a good asset to the clan too."

Kin turned around and was face-to-face with his mentor.

"Quit gossiping about my mother and catch something!" Mousewhisker growled. Birchfall approached Kin.

"It's OK, everyone thinks Daisy is useless. She just has enough kits and mates to make up half the clan, that way it ensures she stays." Birchfall explained.

Kin nodded, that explained a lot. He sniffed the air and saw a little shrew several feet away.

He kept quiet, he was smart enough to know how a cat hunted. He lifted his tail to keep away from the branches and steadily avoided the leaves.

Then, he leaped.

His claws unsheathed, and just as the shrew noticed his shadow. He landed and sent a claw up the shrew's throat.

"Good job, Kin!" Kon shouted. Mousewhisker nodded respectfully.

"We should have plenty of prey, also Bumblestripe is leading a hunting patrol beside the WindClan border...are you alright, Lilyheart? You almost missed the thrush cause you were so slow!" Mousewhisker joked.

Lilyheart snapped out of her train of thought and looked up.

"Er, yes Mousewhisker." Lilyheart took the thrush from Mousewhisker. "I'm just tired!"

Kin looked at Lilyheart suspiciously.

* * *

"Me and Bumblestripe are expecting kits!"

Bramblestar looked nervous and Bumblestripe looked really happy. Millie touched her nose to her son's and Daisy smiled.

Lilyheart looked greatly crestfallen.

_I think I have an idea why she is stressed..._

Kin came up to her.

"Are you expecting kits?" Kin whispered.

"...Yes, Mousewhisker's. But the Nursery is filling up with more queens...they need the space more than I do!" Lilyheart whimpered.

"Nonsense!" Kin reassured her. "Bramblestar can figure something out! Just tell him!"

"I...guess I'll have too eventually, thanks Lizardpaw." Lilyheart got up and whispered in Bramblestar's ear. His eyes dialated and his smile curved into a frown.

_She would've had to tell him anyway, I hope my advice was good..._

"Lilyheart is also expecting Mousewhisker's kits!" Bramblestar announced. Mousewhisker looked shocked and so did his brother.

"But that also means that we must make more room in the Nursery! I-"

"Bramblestar!"

"Lizardpaw, it better be important!" Bramblestar muttered.

Kin smirked, he knew how to kill two birds with one stone.

"Daisy might be _willing _to make room for the two new queens, its efficient and saves the time of creating more space." Kin explained.

"What?! ME?!" Daisy growled.

"Now, now, Daisy." Bramblestar put his tail on her shoulder. "You can stay in the elder's den till the Nursery clears up."

"And get free food and tick treatment?" Kim protested. "Really?"

Kin smiled at Kim for her brave statement.

"How long has she done this?" Kin added. "Get fed for free? Was it because she 'takes care of the kits for you guys'"

"She's a good asset to the-"

"Stuff a bird in it, Mousewhisker!" Birchfall growled. "Your mother's a-"

"ENOUGH! She stays in the elder's den! NO ARGUMENT!" Bramblestar growled. "Lizardpaw! Mothpaw! Want to join Skypaw?"

Both of them shook their heads.

"Then keep your mouths _shut." _Bramblestar briefly spoke to Daisy before she walked off.

"I didn't want this!" Lilyheart whimpered.

"Daisy brought it upon herself." Kim snorted. "Don't you worry about it, Lilyheart."

"Lizardpaw, Mothpaw. Since you two came up with the suggestion of moving Daisy out, would you care to make Rosepetal's and Lilyheart's nests?" Thornclaw asked.

Kin nodded. He knew Thornclaw was being genuine, and not trying to stick it to him. Kim nodded as well.

"And one more thing, Cinderheart will mentor Acornpaw instead. Have a good sleep, ThunderClan." Bramblestar looked slightly scared as he left for his den.

Acornpaw looked disappointed and touched noses with Cinderheart before talking with Kim.

_Bramblestar looks scared, perhaps for his mate? She looks due anytime..._


	9. Acornpaw: The Leader's Litter

"Wake up, Acornpaw!"

Konnie felt uncomfortable with her new mentor, who was much more firm than Rosepetal.

"Why did Rosepetal have to get pregnant?" Konnie moaned. "She lets me sleep longer!"

"I'M your mentor." Cinderheart growled. "And me, Berrynose, and Cloudtail are taking our apprentices on a lesson about herbs."

"But we're not medicine cats!" Konnie pointed out. "We should be hunting or fighting!"

"If something happens to you are you are far away from a medicine cat, what are you going to do? What if the medicine cats are sick?" Cinderheart hissed. "You need to meet me halfway if you want to become a decent warrior, Acornpaw!"

"OK." Konnie sighed. She got up and saw Larry, Hollypaw, and their mentors waiting.

"Can't we fight?" Larry growled. "I'm not too short!"

"No, you will do what your mentor tells you!" Berrynose growled in frustration. "Unless you want to clean out the elder's den with Bigpaw!"

"No thanks!" Larry gasped.

"It's amazing that Bigpaw wasn't even asked to do it!" Hollypaw purred with admiration. "He just started doing it before most of us woke up! We should all be like Bigpaw!"

Konnie stiffened a growl and gritted her teeth at Hollypaw. Than she calmed down.

_Why am I even upset about her admiration anyway? It's not like Kon and I are friends!_

"Let's head out." Cloudtail said.

Cloudtail leaded the way to the forest. Leafpool was waiting for them.

"Hello Acornpaw, Beetlepaw, and Hollypaw." Leafpool ducked her head. "I'm here to show you the first things about herbs. First I'll show you Jayfeather's growing plants."

"Acornpaw!"

_Did I hear something?_

Konnie kept following the group till a claw tugged her back.

"Carrie?!" Konnie gasped as she turned around. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"You need to tell Jayfeather to treat my injuries!" Carrie hissed.

"But I thought he already did? Bramblestar must've sent one of the two to treat you after the battle!" Konnie said.

"Look! He clearly didn't!" Carrie showed Konnie long fresh scratches that were well infected.

"No! That's terrible, Carrie!" Konnie cried. "I'll tell Cinderheart that I'm going to Jayfeather!"

Konnie dashed away from Carrie's hiding spot and stopped behind Cinderheart.

"Acornpaw! Shouldn't you have listened to Leafpool the whole time?!" Cinderheart growled.

"No time to explain! I need to see Jayfeather!" Konnie gasped. "Please!"

"This better be important, go!" Cinderheart hissed. Konnie ran into the camp and stopped in front of Jayfeather, who was pulling a thorn out of Corey's paw.

"JAYFEATHER!" Konnie roared. Jayfeather jumped in shock and yowled, pulling out the thorn.

"OW!" Corey licked his bleeding paw and fell back. "What was that for?!"

"Are you OK, Corey?" Laney rushed to Corey's side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Corey glared at Konnie. "What do you want?"

"Jayfeather! I saw-"

_**"ROWR!"**_

"That was Squirrelflight!" Blossomfall cried. "She's going to have her kits!"

_NOW?! BUT CARRIE'S INJURED!_

Jayfeather pushed Konnie aside and ran to the Nursery. The yowling continued.

"Ugh!" Corey moaned. "It's so loud! I'm going to ask Bramblestar if I can go on a patrol!"

"Corey?" Laney meowed. "He's the _father _of Squirrelflight's kits. I don't think he'd want to go on a patrol at this time!"

"Oh...right." Corey sighed. "Maybe we can lay down in the apprentice's den?"

Laney licked Corey's cheek and they left the medicine cat's den, leaving Konnie alone.

_What about Carrie?_

Kon ran into the medicine cat's den.

"Kon?!" Konnie narrowed her eyes. "What are _you _doing here?"

"Finding a stick for Squirrelflight to bite on!" Kon looked up at her. "Will you come with me, for the sake of the kits?"

Konnie sighed and nodded.

_I can't say no to that face...wait, what?_

Konnie followed Kon out of the camp and she spotted a sturdy branch on a tree.

"How about that one?" Konnie pointed her ears toward the branch.

"Perfect!" Kon jumped onto the tree and fell in less than a second.

_He's heavy, maybe I can get it._

Konnie took several steps back and lunged up into the air. She forgot to unsheathe her claws at the last moment and fell.

"Need help?"

Kon and Konnie turned around and saw Ivypool with a mouse in her jaws.

"Ivypool?! What are you doing out here?" Kon cried. "You're expecting kits!"

"I thought I'd go out for a little hunt." Ivypool's eyes flashed. "I maybe expecting kits, but that doesn't mean I can't jump that tree!"

Kon and Konnie stood back. Ivypool crouched down and adjusted her legs and then pounced. She landed halfway to the branch-point and was slipping.

"I'LL CATCH YOU!" Kon cried, running under Ivypool.

"I'll make it!" Ivypool climbed slowly and grabbed the branch in her jaws. "OK! I'm going to jump, you two help me land on to the floor without breaking something!"

Kon and Konnie were on each side of Ivypool. She leaped off the tree.

Kon caught her scruff and Konnie held her body. They lightly adjusted her to the ground.

"Thanks guys!" Ivypool purred. "Let's get to Squirrelflight!"

Konnie took the branch and ran ahead. She stopped in front of Jayfeather.

"Ivypool helped me and Bigpaw get it!" Konnie explained. "Thought'd it help!"

"Thank you!" Jayfeather gave the stick to the thrashing Squirrelflight, which reduced the noises to inside the Nursery. "Wait, shouldn't Ivypool be in here?"

"She went hunting." Konnie explained. Jayfeather pushed her away.

"The first kit is coming!" Jayfeather cried. Kon came in the Nursery.

"I can't wait to witness the birth of the leader's kits!" Kon purred. "Jayfeather? Can I watch?"

"You two can watch until Bramblestar get's here." Jayfeather took the first kit, a white tom with black stripes. "While you're at it, lick this kit."

Kon licked the kit till it meowed. Jayfeather took it to Squirrelflight's belly and handed a dark brown tom to Konnie.

_I have to lick it?_

Konnie felt slightly grossed out till Kon gave her a look of reassurance. She closed her eyes and licked the kit fiercely.

"The last kit's coming!" Jayfeather said. He took the kit from Konnie and gave Kon a bright orange she-kit.

"Bramblestar!" Jayfeather yelled. "Your kits are here!"

Kon and Konnie left the Nursery and gave respectful nods to Bramblestar as he entered the Nursery.

"We should go back to the apprentice's den." Konnie said.

"No!" Kon whispered. "I want to hear their names!"

Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Purdy exited the elder's den and waited outside the Nursery. Several warriors and apprentices waited outside as well.

"It's get crowded!" Konnie sighed as Fernpaw squeezed between her and Kon.

"I know, but everyone's anticipating the names of the leader and deputy's kits!" Fernpaw purred.

"The deputy's?" Konnie asked. "I thought Thornclaw was the deputy?"

"Squirrelflight is, but Thornclaw's temporarily taking her place till her kits become apprentices." Fernpaw explained.

"The kits have been named!" Jayfeather meowed. "The white tom is Badgerkit, the dark brown tom is Dustkit, and the orange she-kit is Firekit!"

Cheers and whispers surrounded the camp. Bramblestar came out and many warriors congratulated him. Ivypool quickly headed towards the Nursery.

"Ivypool!" Bramblestar stopped her. "Thanks for trying to help Squirrelfight."

Ivypool nodded and ran past him.

_Is Ivypool guilty of something, that can't be! Why is she so startled than?_

"Jayfeather!" Stormcloud called. "Can I deliver herbs to Skypaw?"

_Carrie! I forgot about her!_

"Of course, Stormcloud." Jayfeather gave him a poultice and he left. Bramblestar came to Konnie and Kon.

"Thanks, Bigpaw and Acornpaw. For helping." Bramblestar looked nervous and he left.

Konnie followed Kon into the apprentice's den.

_Why's everyone so tense?_

* * *

Carrie was asleep, her fur matted with dry blood and scars. She felt a paw prod her face.

"Huh?" she got up and saw it was Stormcloud.

"Hello." Stormcloud dropped the poultice in front of Carrie and touched her cheek. "You'll need these."

"Er, thanks." Carrie blushed. Stormcloud left, leaving Carrie chuckling softly.

_What a dork._


	10. Sheeppaw and Bigpaw: The Reunion

"Ugh! These cats are _so _stupid!"

Trina gritted her teeth as she followed her mentor. Mina and her mentor were on the same patrol.

_I thought being a Clan cat would be a lot more exciting..._

"Try not to fall behind, Sheeppaw!" Furzepelt called ahead of her. Mina nodded and fell in beside her mentor.

"This is your third border patrol, I hope you remember what to do." Furzepelt meowed.

Mina nodded, she ran ahead to mark the territory.

Trina didn't budge.

"Go mark the border, Falconpaw!" Weaselfur hissed.

"What?! No!" Trina protested. "I'm not peeing on a tree!"

"Falconpaw, you've already have to clean up the elder's den everyday for a half-moon for putting poison ivy in the warrior's den!" Weaselfur snarled. "You have more punishments than we can count now! MARK THE TERRITORY!"

Trina growled at her mentor and ran up to the tree as Mina ran back to her mentor. She scowled.

"QUIT WATCHING ME!" Trina snarled. "PERVERTS!"

"What's a 'pervert'?" Furzepelt whispered to her apprentice.

"Oh, it's a Twoleg term. Don't worry about it." Mina dismissed Trina's insult.

"I'll go hunt something for Heathertail while you two wait." Mina said.

"That's very thoughtful of you." Furzepelt flicked her tail towards the moor. "Go ahead."

Mina ran down the moor. She remembered only two days ago Heathertail gave birth to a dark brown tom and a black she-cat.

* * *

_Mina was sleeping, shivering since she was one of two apprentices, and Trina refused to be near Mina. A cry echoed._

_"KESTRELFLIGHT!"_

_Mina woke up and saw the medicine cat dart quickly to the Nursery. Trina woke up as well._

_"These cats are so loud and annoying!" Trina whined. "SHUT UP, YOU STUPID CAT!"_

_"It's Heathertail!" Mina said. "She's giving birth!"_

_"She doesn't have to be so LOUD about it!" Trina snapped. Weaselfur walked into the apprentice's den._

_"Did you just yell at Heathertail?!" Weaselfur snarled. "Show some respect! She's having kits!"_

_"So?!" Trina retorted. "It's not like I'll ever have kits here! It's her fault!"_

_"That doesn't make any sense, Falconpaw!" Weaselfur snapped. "If you hate the sound so much, than go collect wool for the elder's den!"_

_Trina grumbled some choice words before leaving camp._

_"Do you think I can help her?" Mina asked gingerly._

_"Thanks, but I think the medicine cat is the only one that can help." Weaselfur sighed._

_"SOMEONE GET BREEZEPELT!" a WindClan she-cat cried._

_"Well...that's my cue!" Mina chuckled nervously. "That means I'll go get him!"_

_"OK, thanks Sheeppaw." Weaselfur left. Mina ran and saw Breezepelt leading a patrol._

_"BREEZEPELT!" Mina cried. "Heathertail's giving birth!"_

_"What?!" Breezepelt turned around. "Tell her I'm leading a patrol!"_

_"Don't you want to be there for her?!" Hootcry said to Breezepelt._

_"She'll be just fine!" Breezepelt hissed. "Go tell Kestrelflight I'll be back from patrol as soon as we hunt!"_

_"Fine!" Mina was surprised at how rude her response sounded. She dismissed it and ran back to the Nursery._

_"The kits have been born!" Kestrelflight cried. "Where's Breezepelt?"_

_"He refused to be here till they finished the patrol!" Mina noticed the mad glare in Heathetail's eyes._

_"I'm naming the kits myself than!" Heathertail snarled. "The tom is Cedarkit and the she-cat is Ashkit!"_

_"I'm back!" Breezepelt growled, Hootcry and Emberfoot following. "The kits names are-"_

_"I already named them." Heathertail hissed. "Cedarkit and Ashkit."_

**_"Ashkit?!"_**_ Breezepelt snarled. "After my grandmother?!"_

_"It's an honorable name!" Heathertail snapped._

_"And why's this kit-" Breezepelt prodded the tom roughly, making him squeak. "-'s dark brown?! Are they Lionblaze's?!"_

_"DON'T TOUCH MY KIT LIKE THAT!" Heathertail slashed Breezepelt's nose open. "GET OUT!"_

_"NO!" Breezepelt leaped. Mina was alarmed and slammed into Breezepelt. He was about the lunge at her but Harespring held him back._

_"I'm surprised Onestar let you stay to father kits after what you've done!" Harespring snarled. "We will be talking to Onestar."_

_Breezepelt looked like he was going to hurt the deputy, but didn't after he saw the crowd he attracted. Harespring dropped him and they disappeared into Onestar's den._

_After Kestrelflight left, Mina walked close to Heathertail._

_"Are they...Lionblaze's kits?" Mina asked softly._

_Heathertail shook her head._

_"They're Breezepelt's, I thought he was a good cat...I was wrong." Heathertail looked at Mina. "Thanks for defending me."_

_"It's no problem." Mina left._

* * *

Kon left the apprentice's den early to catch prey for the elders, he dashed across the territory and stopped when he saw a she-cat.

_She's heading towards our territory!_

Kon waited beside the river, and growled at the she-cat when she got too close. She jumped.

"Stay off our territory!" Kon growled.

"I wasn't going to cross, I swear!" Mina's eyes widened. "Kon?"

"Mina?" Kon's eyes lit up. He jumped into the river and jumped out next to Mina. "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Same!" Mina purred, their tails twining. "Where were you?!"

"Grojband and the Newmans have joined ThunderClan!" Kon purred.

"My sister's in ThunderClan, and so are you?" Mina sighed. "Me and Trina joined WindClan..."

"..._oh." _Kon whispered sadly. "So...maybe we'll see each other at the Gathering...?"

"Maybe?" Mina gave a weak smile. "I'd love to see you...at the Gathering, I mean."

"Of course. I'm Bigpaw now." Kon touched this nose to Mina's cheek. "You?"

"Oh, I'm Sheeppaw!" Mina answered. "Bye, Bigpaw."

"Bye, Sheeppaw." Kon tried to sound cheerful, but the high tone in his voice fell short.

He turned around, not looking back.

_I just wanted to hunt, and instead I've been painfully reminded what I've lost_

Kon came back to camp. Konnie glanced than quickly looked away. Corey and Laney came up to Kon.

"Hey Kon!" Corey purred. "Ready for the dawn patrol, I assume?"

"Yeah" Kon sighed.

"What's wrong?" Laney asked, the two were on each side of him.

"...Nothing."


	11. Soulpaw and Skypaw: Dual Training

A half-moon passed since the battle with ShadowClan, and Corey was finally allowed to eat when the apprentices ate. A quarter-moon ago, Stormcloud convinced Bramblestar to lift Carrie out of her punishment early.

* * *

_"I don't get why you care about her so much!" Bramblestar sighed. "Do you...like her?"_

_"No!" Stormcloud was flustered. "It's just-"_

_"Don't say anymore, you don't have to tell me." Bramblestar muttered._

_Carrie wiggled excited in her burrow outside of camp till she heard Tigerstar whisper to her._

_"Remember, these are the cats that scolded you for fighting for your Clan!"_

_"Oh, right..."_

_"Skypaw!" Bramblestar called. "You can come back to camp now!"_

_Carrie came out and bared her teeth._

_"What? Cause you need me?!" Carrie showed an exaggerated amount of hostility._

_"We don't." Bramblestar growled. "It's your choice, if you want to leave the Clan. If you do, any patrol has a right to kill you."_

_"Fine, I'm coming back!" Carrie wasn't coming back for the sake of her Clan. No, she remembered her friends were back there and missing her._

_"I'm back!" Carrie growled. Warriors looked startled and whispered to each other. She heard comments how they were surprised that her fur didn't cling to her bones as she had to hunt on her own._

_"Because I'm not entirely useless!" Carrie snapped. "Beetlepaw!"_

_Larry ran to Carrie's side and touched his nose to her's. "Yes?"_

_"Where's Mothpaw and Acornpaw?" Carrie asked._

_"One's on hunting, one's on border patrol." Larry explained. Carrie bared her fangs._

_"THEY DON'T MISS ME!" Carrie cried._

_"No, they're just on patrol! They don't know you're back!" Larry whimpered._

_"I stand alone." Carrie whispered through gritted teeth. Stormcloud went to her and attempted to twine tails with her. Carrie slapped his away._

_"AWAY, FLEABAG!" Carrie hissed. Carrie's mentor ran to her._

_"That's not how you treat a fellow warrior!" Millie growled. "Apologize!"_

_"Sorry." Carrie's eyes narrowed at Stormcloud's smug look._

_"Of course you'll say sorry to the father of your future kits." Stormcloud purred. Carrie's eyes turned to balls of fire._

_"YOU KITTYPET SCUM!" Carrie leaped at Stormcloud and clawed at his ribs. Her back legs kicked his belly and he wailed in pain. Millie pulled Carrie off of him while Birchfall and Lionblaze held Stormcloud back._

_"I'm going to sleep." Carrie growled. She entered the apprentice's den. Her body felt like stone, and she fell exhausted. Larry came to cuddle with her, and instead of chasing him away, she let him stay._

* * *

"Hey, Soulpaw!"

Sorrelpaw came and nuzzled Corey. He jumped away from her with a startled look in his eyes.

"You're not Adderpaw!" Corey growled.

"No, but I'm _much_ better..." Sorrelpaw purred seductively. She tried to come closer but Corey hissed.

"Stay away from me!" Corey hissed. "ADDERPAW!"

Corey stormed out to search for Laney. When Sorrelpaw was alone in the apprentice's den, her claws unsheathed.

"Soulpaw _will _be my mate!" Sorrelpaw snarled to herself.

* * *

"Strike! Jump! Twist!"

"I'm supposed to be hunting, Tigerstar." Carrie growled as she performed the moves. "And what if an enemy Clan attacks again?"

"This is training for _when _that happens!" Tigerstar explained. "Unsheathe your claws!"

"Laney? Adderpaw?"

Corey stumbled into the area where Tigerstar was training Carrie.

"Can he see you?" Carrie asked Tigerstar.

"Now he can." Tigerstar stared into Corey's startled gaze.

"SHADOWCLA-"

"Shut up!" Carrie ran lightning-fast and slapped a paw over Corey's mouth. Corey growled and bit her paw.

"OW!" Carrie hissed and slapped Corey's face. Corey leaped.

He landed on Carrie's back, Carrie snarled and rolled over. Corey squealed as Carrie sat on him.

"Soulpaw, this is Tigerstar. He's training me. That's why I know a lot about fighting."

"And you knew how to fight well in your past life." Tigerstar added.

"Tigerstar? Fighting? Past life?!" Corey panicked.

"He can teach you!" Carrie pressed herself against Corey. "Just don't tell the others!"

"You...can _teach _me?" Corey stared in shock at the dark brown tom.

"I know way more than you do." Tigerstar growled. "Try to fight me."

Corey charged head-on, but Tigerstar was quicker. He stood on his hind legs and slammed his paws down on Corey's shoulders. Tigerstar grabbed Corey's scruff while he was frozen in shock and tossed him into a tree.

Corey moaned in pain.

Carrie flinched. Suddenly she felt a dark sense of dread for who this Tigerstar was.

"You...evil?" Carrie whispered.

"Only _to the weak._" Tigerstar snarled. "To the weak of heart. My family was weak, Skypaw. I could bent my mother's will and my father couldn't even stay for my apprentice ceremony. He was a _coward."_

Corey got up and fell back down. Carrie felt a pang in her heart and she ran to help Corey up.

"I taught many, but only few have actually followed my pawsteps. Almost no one can stand the rough training that leads to victory and power!" Tigerstar growled. "Skypaw? Will you be loyal to me?"

"I will!" Carrie felt a sudden surge of excitement.

"You clearly aren't fit for power." Tigerstar turned to Corey. "Stay out of her training or I'll harm your mate!"

"Mate? What mate?" Corey chuckled nervously.

"Don't play stupid, you _know _who I am referring to!" Tigerstar vanished.

"You can go back, I'm hunting!" And with that, Carrie ran off.

Corey felt the hairs on his back stand. Both from the cold night and the fearful scene he had witnessed.

* * *

Corey walked back into the camp and Laney ran to his side.

"Me and Fernpaw were playing with Squirrelflight's kits! They're cute, but Fernpaw had to leave. Would you like to see them with me?"

"Of course." Corey felt fear. Would that tom really harm Laney?

_Not that we are mates! But I guess he thought that!_

Corey twined his tail with Laney as they headed towards the Nursery. Rosepetal and Lilyheart purred as the kits jumped over them. But when Firekit jumped on Ivypool's ears, she shook her off.

"Are you OK, Ivypool?" Laney asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just really tired!" Ivypool gave a weak smile.

Corey felt the hot temperature in the Nursery and sneezed. Dustkit and Badgerkit ran over to him.

"Are you an appprentice?" Badgerkit squeaked.

"Yes I am." Corey purred and touched his nose to the two kits. He saw Bramblestar's body dash across the clearing.

"All ThunderClan cats!" Bramblestar called. "The Gathering is tonight!"


	12. Falconpaw: The Crush Returns

"All WindClan cats come here for what I have to say!"

Trina lifted her head, then dropped it to the cold ground.

_It's not like he probably has anything INTERESTING to say!_

"Get over here, Falconpaw!" Weaselfur snarled. "The Gathering tonight!"

Trina made an exaggerated groan and got up. She stumbled than kept going.

_I hate these pathetic paws!_

"Hey Trina!" Mina whispered as she sat down next to her. "How was the shrew?"

"Tasted like sawdust." Trina growled. Onestar came forth, Harespring and Emberfoot arriving with Breezepelt in the middle.

"Attention WindClan!" Onestar announced. "The Gathering is tonight, me and Harespring with go along with Crowfeather, Hootcry, Nightcloud, Weaselfur, Leaftail, Furzepelt, Kestrelflight, Falconpaw and Sheeppaw."

Onestar looked towards Breezepelt.

"Breezepelt has not only done _questionable things _in the past, but not he has shown himself to be a threat to the Clan's kits, whom are _his own." _Onestar hissed. "If he is this hostile to his own kits, imagine what he could do to other kits in the Clan?"

"Sparrowpaw was just fine in the Nursery!" Breezepelt roared. "You know that Emberfoot!"

Emberfoot turned and raked Breezepelt's already-scarred face. Breezepelt showed his teeth.

"There is no doubt he is dangerous, also what about my kits? Larkwing, do you wish to share the news now?" Onestar looked to the pale brown tabby in the crowd. Larkwing joined Onestar's side.

"I'm expecting Onestar's kits." Larkwing announced. The Clan cheered.

"What's so exciting about that?" Trina said loudly. "BORING!"

"FALCONPAW!" Weaselfur knocked Trina sideways and slapped her face. "BEHAVE!"

"Breezepelt, you would've been banished from WindClan. But I thought this over and decided you would be dangerous on your own. You are to be killed the next sunrise. All warriors stay and confine Breezepelt in the warrior's den."

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Breezepelt roared. "THOSE KITS ARE LIONBLAZE'S! LOOK AT THE BROWN ONE!"

"Shut up, Breezepelt!" Onestar snapped. "Even if they were, Heathertail has a right to secrecy!"

Breezepelt growled and lunged at one of the warriors surrounding him. They pinned him.

"Let's go, WindClan!" Onestar called his Clan to him and they headed off.

Falconpaw laid stiff on the ground, her limbs twitching. Weaselfur padded over to her.

"Get up." Weaselfur growled. Trina looked up at him.

"You _hurt _me." Trina hissed.

"It didn't hurt, now get up Falconpaw." Weaselfur muttered.

Trina got up and followed her mentor, her mouth still curved a frown.

* * *

"Do you want me to tell you what the Gathering is, Trina?"

"No." Trina hissed at Mina.

"You sure? You won't be ready for it if you don't know what the Gathering is." Mina replied.

"I'm _very _sure." Trina growled.

"Did you see the kits? Cedarkit's the dark brown tom and Ashkit is the pale gray she-cat with dark gray spots." Mina explained.

"I do not care!" Trina hissed.

"Don't be rude, Falconpaw." Furzepelt said as her and Leaftail walked together. "Sheeppaw's just being enthusiastic about new life in WindClan."

"But they have the blood of a Dark Forest warrior!" Harespring snarled bluntly. "We'll have to keep an eye out for them."

"They are _kits, _Harespring!" Furzepelt hissed. "They haven't even opened their eyes yet!"

Sheeppaw ran ahead.

"WAIT!" Trina roared. The WindClan cats heading towards the Gathering sent Trina dirty looks.

"What?!" Trina growled. "She needs to _obey _me!"

The WindClan cats passed by the huge lake. The sun reflected on the water's surface, and so did the sky mixed with bright shades of pink, orange, and yellow in a beautiful scene that almost seemed to real to be true.

Hootcry ran over and walked next to Trina.

"Isn't this beautiful?" Hootcry purred. "Have you seen such a wonderful sight as wonderful as this?"

"Yea, it's not really that beautiful!" Trina grumbled.

"Oh, well are you excited for the Gathering?" Hootcry asked.

"No." Trina said.

An awkward silence rose between them.

"Falconpaw?" Hootcry said softly. "Am I bothering you?"

"Yes, you are." Trina growled. "Now go away."

Hootcry shook and walked away.

Trina felt more relaxed till a cat shoved her.

"Weasel-face?!" Trina snarled. "What was that for?!"

"Be nice!" Weaselfur snapped. "It's Weaselfur, and don't be rude to Hootcry!"

"What so I can have his kits?" Trina hissed. "I _see _how you guys try to convince innocent cats to have kits by saying 'OH, LOOKS LIKE WE'RE GOING TO HAVE KITS SOON, BLAH BLAH BLAH'! When you are indirectly saying that they better or someone is going to get hurt! Do you put them against their own-"

"GOOD STARCLAN, SHUT UP!" Weaselfur roared. "GET OUT OF MY FACE!"

"FINE!" Trina stomped ahead till she was only mouse-lengths from Onestar. They stopped at the tree-bridge.

"Remember." Furzepelt said beside Mina. "It's slippery, be careful."

"I will, thanks." Mina leaped onto the tree and tried to head forward, only slipping once.

"Let's go." Onestar went behind Mina and the others followed. Hootcry moved for Trina to go ahead of him, but she wrinkled her nose at his kind gesture before running onto the tree as well.

She wasn't careful, and she slipped.

"HELP ME!" Trina wailed as the ice-cold water shot pain up her body. Hootcry jumped onto the tree and pulled her out.

She shook the water off her body.

"You did that on purpose!" Trina snarled at Hootcry. "Letting me go ahead so you can trip me! Stay out of my way, fleabag."

Trina didn't let Hootcry respond. Instead, she took off.

* * *

Trina felt a blast of heat when she entered the island. She saw many cats speaking to each other.

"Hi, my name's Raggedpaw."

Trina turned around and saw a dark brown tom with intense eyes and a deep smile.

Trina didn't know if was the sound of his all-knowing voice or his beautiful eyes that was driving her crazy. She felt herself shake and a glow spread throughout her body. It could only mean one thing.

_Nick Mallory?_


	13. Facing Clan Tensions

Laney saw Whitewing walk side by side with Birchfall, their heads close together. She rolled her eyes.

The Gathering was tonight and ThunderClan was heading to the Gathering. Bramblestar decided to bring Thornclaw, all the new mentors and their new apprentices, and Sandstorm and Graystripe.

"Do you think Ivypool will have her kits while we're gone?" Kon whispered in her ear.

"No." Laney wasn't certain, but she didn't feel like talking to Kon. "I'd rather walk in silence."

Laney sped ahead. She was happy to know Ivypool, at least Ivypool wasn't as vain and hollow-headed as other cats like Daisy and Squirrelflight.

_But I want to go home, back in Peaceville where we have gigs and avoid Trina and kiss Corey and...well, I'm still with Corey._

Laney's fur bristled and her tears felt like acid burning through her and tearing her apart.

"I can't believe Bramblestar let you go to the Gathering!" Larry said as he trotted beside Carrie.

"Why wouldn't he?" Carrie growled softly. "I'm his best apprentice!"

"No one will argue about that!" Kim added while Konnie nodded.

_Only because everyone is afraid to_

"You kidding?" Corey laughed. "_I'm _the best apprentice!"

_Nevermind_

Carrie whirled around and bared her fangs at Corey.

"Don't forget you are afraid of _him." _Carrie snarled into Corey's ear. "For your's and Laney's sake!"

Carrie ran off.

"Who's 'him'?" Laney whispered to Corey.

"Nobody!" Corey's eyes lowered to the ground.

Laney didn't believe him, but she didn't say anything else the entire walk.

* * *

All the apprentices were startled when they saw the tree-bridge. Laney even saw a glance of fear from Carrie before she quickly hid it.

"What if we fall?" Larry trembled.

"Just _climb!" _Berrynose hissed.

Larry ran on in a panic and slipped. Before he could land in the water he hooked onto the tree with his claws.

Berrynose brought Larry back up and shoved him ahead.

"Hurry up, mouse-dung!" Berrynose growled.

"After you." Corey purred.

Laney smiled weakly, still sad from her homesickness. She climbed up and teetered her way through the bridge till she landed almost smoothly.

"Good job, Adderpaw!" Corey called.

The rest of the cats went through the tree in groups of two to three, nobody falling.

Laney felt bad for Larry as Berrynose scolded him. Carrie rounded on Berrynose.

"He's _learning!" _Carrie snapped. "Don't belittle him!"

"Um, Skypaw?" Konnie whispered. "Look."

Carrie turned around and saw all the Clans were watching her.

Her pupils turned to little dots and her tail dropped.

"Learning!" a RiverClan tom laughed. All the other cats laughed with him.

Carrie's teeth bared into a snarl.

Carrie ran as swift as a snake and slammed the tom across the clearing. Many cats gasped and before any of them could move, Carrie leaped and pinned the tom. She shoved his face into the dirt.

"LITTLE RAT!" Carrie roared. "DON'T YOU _**DARE** _MESS WITH ME!"

Laney flinched. When she saw Carrie's eyes, they were not her's. Instead, sharp amber eyes full of hatred and revenge lit up. And her voice wasn't her's either, instead it was a blade-sharp screech that sent shudders through all the pelts in the area.

_That wasn't Carrie!_

"STOP!" Bramblestar pulled Carrie off of the tom and faced her. "This is a Gathering, and there is a truce! Do NOT fight during the full moon!"

"Frogpaw!" a tortoiseshell she-cat yanked the tom by the scruff and pulled him towards her. "Apologize to this apprentice!"

The tom looked angrily at Carrie, but sighed.

"Sorry." he whispered.

Carrie's head tilted, and she looked confused.

"Sorry about what?" Carrie asked. "You're good, buddy. You didn't do anything! C'mon, let's go, Larry."

Carrie walked to the traumatized Larry and pulled him to the other cats.

* * *

_"Learning!"_

_"She's crazy, Pumastar. She's a monster."_

_"It's a shame she'll never be a formidable warrior, now that she's broken the code."_

_"Broken the code, broken the code, broken the code"_

_"STOP!" Carrie screamed into the void of voices._

_"Mama, help us!"_

_"What?" Carrie than felt water slam into her and she screeched for air. She gasped when she saw three kits drowning in the same body of water._

_"I'll save you!" Carrie threw herself at one of them, but they disappeared into the water._

_"She's a monster."_

_"Pathetic little fox-heart."_

_"I never loved her."_

* * *

"STOP!"

Carrie was startled when she found herself on top of a white tom with a black paw. His eyes were filled with fear.

"Frogpaw!" a she-cat cried. "Apologize to this apprentice!"

"Sorry." Frogpaw whispered.

Carrie looked across the Gathering, she was confused.

"Sorry about what?" Carrie asked. "You're good, buddy. You didn't do anything! C'mon, let's go, Larry."

Carrie felt her heart hurt when she saw Larry's petrified face. What _did _she do?

"Are you alright, Beetlepaw?" Carrie whispered. "What did I do?"

"You just bumped into him, that's all." Larry chuckled.

Carrie narrowed her eyes.

"That can't be it." Carrie growled. "Nevermind, let's go."

* * *

"Adderpaw! Meet Morningpaw and Leopardpaw!"

Corey trotted eagerly to the apprentices he just met, Laney following behind.

"Are you related to that cat that just attacked Frogpaw?" Morningpaw asked Corey.

"Nope." Corey was oblivious to the tension in the area. "So how is your training?"

"Just fine." Morningpaw answered. "Just had an assessment two sunrises ago, I think I'll become a warrior in at least two moons."

"Cool!" Corey purred. "I-"

"Out of the way, losers!" a gray she-cat shoved her way between Corey and the two RiverClan she-cats. Corey got up and him and Laney gasped in union.

"TRINA!" they both gasped.

"Who?" Leopardpaw muttered.

* * *

"And watch this."

Nick flipped in the air and scored his claws twice before landing smoothly. Many cats were watching and gave meows of approval.

Rowanstar tapped Nick's shoulder sharply.

"Raggedpaw!" Rowanstar growled. "Quit showing the other Clans battle moves!"

"Why, they like it!" Nick whispered.

"Because then they can use our moves in battle, you mouse-brain!" Rowanstar snarled. "Just keep your jaws shut till the Gathering starts!"

Trina grabbed Rowanstar and growled.

"DON'T YELL AT HIM!" Trina roared. She shoved Rowanstar into a tree and walked off. Mina ran to Trina.

"Trina, that was the ShadowClan leader!" Mina gasped.

"The what now?" Trina muttered. "I don't have time for this, bye!"

Nick stared in horror and tip-toed away.

_Both Trina and Mina are here, Trina will never leave me alone!_

* * *

Bramblestar climbed onto the tree, joining Mistystar and Onestar. Rowanstar joined them too.

"The Gathering is about to start!" Rowanstar called. All the cats were silent.

"I'll go first." Onestar meowed. "We have two new apprentices, Falconpaw and Sheeppaw!"

"Falconpaw! Sheeppaw!"

"And Heathertail has just had her kits." Onestar purred, making no mention of what happened when they were born. "My mate, Larkwing, is expecting kits as well."

The cats of WindClan cheered.

"Duskfur and Havenheart are both expecting kits." Mistystar announced. "Anabell's kits have gone missing, and if one of you has them, please return them to their Clan _immediately."_

"We would never steal kits!" Weaselfur snarled. Cats yowled in agreement.

"SHUT UP!" a ragged Siamese she-cat cried. Bramblestar recognized her as the mother. Anabell. She looked like she hadn't cleaned up in days and her eyes were wild.

"GIVE ME BACK MY KITS!" Anabell wailed. She flung a claw at Weaselfur before falling down with grief. Reedwhisker, her mate and the father of her kits, lead her away and whispered soft words.

"Weak fish-hearts!" Tigerheart muttered. "Can't even keep their queens together."

"We have three new apprentices, Raggedpaw, Hazelpaw, and Rainpaw!" Rowanstar announced.

"Raggedpaw! Hazelpaw! Rainpaw!"

"At least new life goes on." Rowanstar added. "A half-moon ago, ThunderClan killed Snowbird's youngest kit, Mintpaw. In a battle they started!"

"YOU STARTED THE BATTLE!" Thornclaw roared. "_You _attacked us first!"

"We smelled your scent on our borders!" Tigerheart yowled.

"We have _eight _new apprentices, and a new litter of kits." Bramblestar growled over Tigerheart. "Soulpaw, Adderpaw, Skypaw, Beetlepaw, Bigpaw, Lizardpaw, Mothpaw, and Acornpaw!"

ThunderClan cheered, but it quickly silenced when they realized no one else was cheering.

"My mate Squirrelflight, had kits. Their names are Badgerkit, Dustkit, and Firekit." Bramblestar added.

"Great, now I know which cats to kill to avenge my daughter!" Snowbird yowled.

"YOU WILL NOT KILL MY KITS!" Bramblestar yowled, pointing at Carrie with one claw. "SHE KILLED HER, SHE DID!"

* * *

Carrie froze when she saw Bramblestar's shining claw pointing at her. All the Clans looked at her and Hollowpaw lunged at her.

"YOU KILLED MY SISTER!" Hollowpaw yowled. "HOW COULD YOU?!"

"Get off me, or I'll kill you too!" Carrie snarled.

The whole Clan gasped.

"Calm down, you idiots." Carrie shoved Hollowpaw off of her. "I wouldn't _really _do that!"

"Keep her away from me!" Troutpaw cried, getting close to his mother.

"SILENCE!" Bramblestar snarled. "THIS MEETING IS OVER!"

* * *

Corey was behind a tree, shaking and crying.

Laney approached him.

"It wasn't your fault that Rowanstar's so stupid." Laney growled. "You can't keep blaming yourself."

"But it was my fault!" Corey whimpered. Whitewing walked to Laney.

"You two need to follow ThunderClan back now." Whitewing whispered. "Don't get me wrong, me and Birchfall mated behind these trees a few times, but you two can wait till you're warriors."

Corey looked at Whitewing in disgust.

"We weren't going to mate!" Laney snapped. "I was comforting him!"

"Comfort mating?" Whitewing asked.

"NO!" Laney snarled. "Let's go, Soulpaw."

* * *

Carrie hung her head in shame as her and Larry walked back side by side.

"Wait." Larry whispered, his ears erect.

"What is it?" Carrie said softly. Larry took off in the direction of WindClan and brought back some leaves.

"Berrynose!" Larry called. "Found catmint!"

"Warriors don't collect catmint!" Berrynose muttered, smacking the leaves out of Larry's mouth. "Get back over here!"

Larry sighed and walked back to the group.

"Sorry, I thought that was smart of you." Carrie whispered in Larry's ear.

Larry touched his nose to Carrie's cheek.

"Thank you." he whispered softly. Their pelts meshed together as they walked side-by-side. Carrie felt better breathing in Larry's scent as they headed back.

* * *

Laney entered the camp.

"Ivypool?" Laney called.

Nobody answered back. Panic crept Laney's body.

"IVYPOOL!" Laney cried. Laney ran to the Nursery and saw Squirrellflight's kits screeching as Squirrelflight was swiping at Ivypool while Rosepetal and Lilyheart were holding her back.

"GET OFF HER!" Laney clawed Squirrelflight's nose and she hissed. Squirrelflight fell back.

"What was she doing to you?!" Laney put her paw on Ivypool's shoulder.

"She jumped at me because I didn't want to play with her kits!" Ivypool whispered.

"THEY'RE MY KITS, THE MOST IMPORTANT KITS IN ALL THE CLANS!" Squirrelflight roared. "BRAMBLESTAR!"

"Not this time." Rosepetal slammed Squirrelflight to the ground and Lilyheart sat on her face, muffling her screams.

The kits started squeaking.

"Shh, hush kits!" Laney whispered. "They were just playing, and it got out of hand...er, paw."

"Oh, sorry!" Dustkit meowed.

"We thought they were fighting!" Firekit squeaked.

"They're playing!" Badgerkit said.

Laney purred and petted the kits with her paw. Badgerkit landed on his back and swiped Laney's paw while Dustkit and Firekit jumped at Laney's tail.

"You want me to play with kits for you, I will. OK, Ivypool?" Laney turned around. Ivypool was silent and her eyes were full of grief.

"Ivypool?" Laney repeated.

"Yes, thanks for everything. I love you, Adderpaw. Thanks for being my friend." Ivypool laid down and closed her eyes.

Laney felt taken aback by Ivypool's sudden compassion.

_Oh no, does that mean she's about to do something and I'll never see her again?_


	14. Adderpaw: Ivypool's Kits

Ivypool's whole body shuddered as another contraction came while she was in the Nursery, Jayfeather and Laney at her side.

"Stop hissing!" Squirrelflight snarled at Ivypool's face. Laney turned around and shoved her away.

"Go take care of your kits, Squirrelflight!" Laney growled back.

"It's OK!" Corey purred outside the Nursery, Squirrelflight's kits with him. "I'm taking care of them!"

"GET AWAY FROM MY KITS!" and with that, Squirrelflight stomped over towards Corey.

Laney didn't want her to hurt Corey, but she had to be there for Ivypool. Since no father would be there for her.

"Watch her while I go get herbs." Jayfeather said before he left. Rosepetal and Lilyheart got up as well.

"Should stay." Jayfeather said to them. "It might prepare you two for when your kits come."

Rosepetal and Lilyheart reluctantly sat back down.

"Do you want me to find the father and bring him here?" Laney whispered in Ivypool's ear. "Bramblestar might-"

"NO!" Ivypool cried, her claws digging in the dirt. "Sorry, this just _really _hurts."

"It's fine." Laney sighed.

_I was only trying to help you, the father might want to see his kits_

"Move aside." Jayfeather said to Laney. She did so.

Ivypool threw her head back and yowled to the Nursery ceiling. Her body shuddered and her eyes flashed.

Laney flinched when she saw two black toms, one in each reflection of her eyes. It disappeared.

_The fathers? More than one?_

"Take the kit. Lick it." Jayfeather prodded a kit to Laney.

She looked at it, it looked just like Ivypool. Only with more stripes.

Laney gulped, than proceeded to lick it quickly.

"Here's another one." Jayfeather meowed. He gave her the second one and took the gray she-kit from Laney's paws.

Laney looked at the tom Jayfeather had gave her.

All black with silver stripes.

_Like one of the toms in Ivypool's eyes_

Laney licked the kit fiercely and carried it to Ivypool's belly.

"Where's the others?" Laney asked.

"That's it." Jayfeather replied. "Two nice-looking kits. Do you want Adderpaw to leave, Ivypool?"

"No, but I'd like to talk to her myself." Ivypool meowed. Jayfeather nodded and left.

"What are you going to name them?" Laney asked.

"Meadowkit will be the gray she-kit's name." Ivypool said. "You can name the tom."

"Really? You sure? Because he looks just like-" Laney cut off, she wasn't supposed to know what the father looked like.

"Of course." Ivypool purred. "I trust you'll give the tom a name he can be proud of."

Laney smiled, of _course _she would.

"Bravekit." Laney answered. "His name is Bravekit."

* * *

A quarter-moon had passed since the birth of Ivypool's kits, they tumbled out of the Nursery happily.

Laney didn't feel homesick for the first time, she smiled as Badgerkit and Dustkit were playing with Meadowkit, while Firekit and Bravekit were locked in a friendly battle.

"Maybe they'll have ki-"

"Don't even say it Whitewing!" Laney snapped at her mentor. "They're both _less than a moon! _How could you even think of them...them-"

"_Mating?" _Whitewing hissed. "We need as much kits in the Clan as possible, why else do you think we 'tease' other cats that they'll have kits?! It pressures them to mate with each other! We need more kits!"

"That's completely stupid!" Laney growled.

"I can tell you're into Soulpaw-"

"SHUT UP!" Laney turned around to leave, but she bumped into another cat.

Corey.

"Hey, Soulpaw." Laney whispered softly. "I like you, but Whitewing's just being annoying."

"I get that." Corey purred. "Lionblaze won't leave me alone about how Sorrelpaw's into me!"

"Can we talk about it somewhere else?" Laney muttered. She noticed they were drawing a crowd.

"Lovers!" Fernpaw giggled beside Kin.

"They do look quite cute together!" Brightheart added.

"Oh, you're right! Let's go on a walk." Corey said.

"THEY'RE ACTUALLY GONNA FU-"

"Leave them alone!" Ivypool growled as she stormed out of the Nursery.

Laney gave a grateful nod and followed Corey.

Sorrelpaw glared at them, anger burning in her eyes.

* * *

Corey bounced happily ahead of Laney.

"How can you feel at home here?" Laney gasped.

"I don't." Corey answered. "I choose to be optimistic until we find a way home."

_Huh, I never thought of it like that_

"SQUIRREL!" Corey shot into the sky and pinned a squirrel off a branch and into the ground in a heartbeat. He killed it.

"Poor squirrel..." Laney whispered. "Don't you feel bad about killing lower creatures?"

"Sometimes." Corey took the squirrel into his mouth. "But it's easier this way while we're in the Clans."

"Hmm, you're right." Laney lunged on a mouse and killed it. She took it in her mouth.

"Good job, Laney!" Corey touched his nose to Laney's. "We should head back before those cats follow us."

Corey trotted ahead. Laney smiled.

_I'm very grateful for Corey still being here, it would've sucked without him_

* * *

Laney dropped her squirrel in the fresh-kill pile. She noticed it was very little.

_Winter is coming soon, my family will celebrate Thanksgiving and Christmas without me_

Laney scanned the pile and found a suitable thrush. She grabbed it and headed to the Nursery.

Sorrelpaw walked in front of her.

"Excuse me, Sorrelpaw." Laney tried walking around her, but Sorrelpaw grabbed the fresh-kill and stomped it several times.

"WHAT THE HECK, SORRELPAW?!" Laney snarled. "That was Ivypool's!"

"Well, not everyone _gets_ what they want!" Sorrelpaw yelled. "Soulpaw's MINE! But I don't get him, do I?"

"Soulpaw belongs to himself!" Laney growled. Poppyfrost ran over to Sorrelpaw.

"You stomped on Ivypool's fresh-kill?!" Poppyfrost muttered. "Sorrelpaw, I did not _teach _you to destroy the food of nursing queens over a tom! Go on a hunting patrol! When you get back, you'll be cleaning out the elder's den."

"NO!" Sorrelpaw cried. Before she left, she slammed into Laney.

Laney was shocked by Sorrelpaw's attack, but she regained herself and pinned Sorrelpaw to the ground.

"Let her go, Adderpaw."

"Yes, Bramblestar." Laney got off Sorrelpaw and walked away. "Sorry."

Meadowkit bounced over to Laney.

"That was cool of you protecting my mother." Meadowkit squeaked. "Thank you."

Laney smiled and rubbed her paw on Meadowkit's head.

"Anytime." Laney replied.


	15. Raggedpaw: River of Pelts

"Look! That's the half-bridge!"

"I want to try fish! I want to try fish!"

Hazelpaw and Rainpaw leaped and jumped over Nick. His eye was faintly twitching.

"Calm down, kits." Nick whispered.

"We're not kits!" Rainpaw snapped. "We're _apprentices!"_

"Sure." Grassbreeze, Hazelpaw's mentor, purred. Rainpaw's mentor, Ferretclaw, was also on the patrol.

"Check for RiverClan scent on our side of the half-bridge." Tigerheart ordered to his apprentice.

Nick was happy to walk away from the chattering kits as he approached the half-bridge.

His eyes widened as he saw a legion of RiverClan cats sprint towards Nick and the patrol.

_That's a lot more cats than a normal patrol!_

"RIVERCLAN'S ATTACKING!" Ferretclaw cried. "GET TO THE CAMP!"

"I want to fight!" Hazelpaw tried to leap at the attackers, but Grassbreeze grabbed her by the scruff and carried her away.

Rainpaw ran and followed Ferretclaw. Nick was stunned for a second before he jumped and ran ahead of his patrol like they were being chased by a pack of dogs.

"RIVERCLAN'S ATTACKING!" The warriors in the patrol kept yelling the same words in the direction of ShadowClan camp.

Nick was disturbed to see excitement in the gazes of Hazelpaw and Rainpaw. He ran into camp.

"RIVERCLAN'S ATTACKING!" Nick yelled.

"NO!" Crowfrost gasped. "Pinenose is giving birth!"

"DEFEND THE CAMP!" Rowanstar roared. "NOW!"

Warriors ran from their sun-bathing and conversations to create a line of fighters to defend the camp. Littlecloud summoned Hazelpaw and Rainpaw to protect the Nursery.

"Fight them off if they break the barrier, OK?" Littlecloud asked.

The apprentices nodded and Littlecloud disappeared into the Nursery.

"I want to join the barrier of warriors." Nick said to Tigerheart.

"Fine, get in between Fawnpaw and Hollowpaw." Tigerheart said quickly.

Nick looked at him with surprise, but did so.

He saw Anabell, the mother full of grief at the Gathering, was leading the attack.

"GIVE ME BACK MY KITS!" Anabell wailed.

"We don't _have_ your kits!" Rowanstar growled. Nick flinched at the number of cats Anabell brought with her.

"They're not all RiverClan cats." Anabell sneered. "I knew a lot of kittypets in my neighborhood."

"I'm Marceline!" the black she-cat next to her growled. "Prepare to die!"

Marceline leaped first, summoning the legion of cats to attack.

Nick was attacked by a huge orange tom that bit his shoulder and tossed him into the heart of the fray. Two she-cats jumped and he pushed them away as they were going for his throat.

One she-cat leaped and him from behind and pinned him.

Fawnpaw slammed into the she-cat. Hollowpaw did the same to the other she-cat.

"Thanks!" Nick gasped. He steadily got up just in time for another attack.

Five more kittypets appeared and jumped in to attack ShadowClan.

_God! How many are there?!_

"STOP!"

Mistystar and Reedwhisker appeared with three RiverClan cats behind them. They stood in front of Anabell's fighters.

"Anabell?!" Reedwhisker gasped. "I never thought you would go this far."

"Wouldn't _you?!_" Anabell snarled. "They're _your_ kits too!"

"We sent search patrols!" Reedwhisker cried.

Nick turned around to check on Pinenose, silently hoping none of Anabell's cats reached the Nursery.

* * *

"Two she-kits and a tom."

Crowfrost approached his kits, happiness gleamed in his eyes.

"Thank StarClan you didn't die." Pinenose whispered. "They would have never met their father."

"But they did, Pinenose." Crowfrost licked her cheek.

Nick looked at the three kits. The two she-kits were both black, while the tom was a really dark grey.

"The two she-kits are Nightkit and Dreamkit." Pinenose purred. "You can name the tom."

"How about Eclipsekit?" Crowfrost asked. Pinenose nodded her head weakly.

"Let her rest." Littlecloud meowed.

Crowfrost nodded and left, Nick did the same.

* * *

"Thank goodness you two are OK!"

"Mom, we would've been _fine." _Hazelpaw muttered as Dawnpelt licked her fiercely. Rainpaw yawned and walked back to the apprentice's den.

"Raggedpaw!"

Nick turned around and saw Fawnpaw and Hollowpaw trot over to him.

"Thanks for saving me back there!" Nick purred.

"We wanted to share tongues with you!" Hollowpaw purred. Fawnpaw nodded along.

"Well, alright." Nick walked over and licked the top of Hollowpaw's head. Fawnpaw purred and licked down the fur over Nick's spine.

Dawnpelt looked up from grooming Hazelpaw and flinched.

"You shouldn't expected him to actually like an old fleabag like you."

"Shut up, Ratscar." Dawnpelt snarled at the old elder as he tried to get closer to her.

"Don't mess with me." Ratscar growled as Hazelpaw walked away. "ShadowClan would be _disgusted _when they find out you mated with an elder."

"Shut _up." _Dawnpelt hissed.

Nick got up from the two starry-eyed she-cats and bared his fangs at Ratscar.

"Leave her _alone." _Nick hissed.

"Make me." Ratscar retorted.

Nick unsheathed his claws. He sighed a sigh of relief when Rowanstar appeared.

"Leave Dawnpelt alone, Ratscar." Rowanstar muttered. "Go share tongues with the other elders."

Ratscar gave a knowing glare to Dawnpelt before walking away.

"What was he talking about? Nevermind." Nick licked the top of Dawnpelt's head. "Want to share tongues?"

Dawnpelt smiled shyly and nodded. She ignored the shocked looks of the two she-cats behind them.

She flinched when a sudden thought struck.

_I think I'm falling in love with him. Oh no..._


End file.
